Mukade
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: He's the leader. He's the monster. He's the avenger. He's The Centipede. Bring silent terrors are his goal. He lives for his revenge, and nothing can ever stop him. (AU) (Contains lemon)
1. Chapter 1: Morning Coffee

Chapter 1

Morning Coffee

_No... Stop... Don't...!_

_'Stop it...'_

_Give me more... GIVE ME MORE, KAAAANEKI KEEEEN~!_

_'You fucking monster...'_

_NO- AAAAARRGGHH!_

"...neki..."

_'Who...'_

"..Kaneki, wake up..."

_'Rize...?'_

"Wake up!"

His tightly shut eyes opened up in panic, revealing two different colors of his irises. One grey on the right, and one red on the left. They were nervously looking straight to the ceiling. His mind was still half-blank, and his body was paralyzed because of the after shock.

His face was filled with cold sweat. His bare chest was going up and down. The nervous man gulped down and slowly glanced towards the one who saved him from the nightmare.

"Rize..." his deep, husky, tired voiced made the woman who woke him up smiled.

His eyes softened when he saw her. The eye who once red now turned to match it's pair. She was only wearing an oversized white shirt and underwear, revealing her long smooth fair legs. Her long violet straight hair was unraveled and a little bit messy, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. The young woman smiled at him and bent down.

"Good morning. Did you have a bad dream again?" asked Rize. Her voice was soothing in his ears. He already felt secured just by hearing her talk.

"Yeah...," he muttered. His black nailed thumb caressed her cheek, "thank you for waking me up." he said as he smiled softly.

Rize squeezed Kaneki's caressing cold hand and leaned her face closer towards him, "You're welcome." the violet haired woman kissed his soft lips for brief moment, just to let him know that someone still loved him and would never leave his side.

Kaneki closed his eyes, feeling the relaxing sensation. He soon opened them after their lips were apart.

"Come on, your morning coffee will get cold." Rize invited. She stood up slowly and walked away to the kitchen counter.

Kaneki slowly sat up with a groan. His rough hand ruffled his white hair, making it messier. He glanced towards the large window behind his back, where the southern part of the landscape of Tokyo was shown. The sunlight was very bright that he wondered, why on earth he didn't manage to wake up. But Kaneki didn't keep that thought and just let it slide.

The white haired young man got up from his king sized bed only with his short pants. He dragged his black nailed feet towards the counter, where his lover had already waited with his share of black coffee.

She was sitting on the high red leathered stool. Kaneki approached her, his 178 cm tall body looming over. The young man put his arms around his lover's slender waist, hugging her from the back. He snuggled his head on her neck, smelling the sweet scent coming from her fair skin.

Rize only chuckled. She touched the strong arm that's hugging her softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a caring voice.

Kaneki shook his head. His messy white hair was brushing against her cheek.

"Nothing." he muttered, his lips grazing against his lover's skin. Kaneki placed some butterfly kisses on top of her neck, making Rize moan a little bit.

"It seems like you really like to wear my shirt every morning after we did 'it'." he said teasingly as he rested his chin on top of the wearer's shoulder.

Rize didn't feel shy at all even though she remembered all too well about what they did last night, "Well, I find it comforting. It smells like you," Rize shifted her gaze to her lover, "why? You don't like it? You're feeling cold?" she asked back nonchalantly.

"Haha, no at all. I like it when I see you wearing my shirt. I don't mind getting cold for that. Besides," Kaneki pecked Rize's cheek and smiled, "I know you like what you see." Kaneki teased jokingly as he released Rize from his embrace. He walked to the other side of the counter and sat in front of Rize.

"What kind of woman that doesn't like abs? You definitely know I know I like what I see, darling." she stated as she sipped her coffee. Sometimes Kaneki was taken aback by her boldness.

"I'm flattered to hear that." Kaneki then laughed deeply. Even his lover's boldness was something that he liked. He thought of it as something they called 'bravery'.

He took the black cup and sipped the warm coffee, his mind was immediately refreshed. It seemed like the coffee had really woken him up from his tension that was caused by the nightmare.

Having finished half of his coffee, he put his cup back on the saucer. He took a glance onto the wide window, staring at the skyscrapers of Tokyo. From his suite on the 50th floor, it was a great spot for a grand view.

After a minute of staring, Kaneki got down from his high stool, feeling the need to change after being topless for awhile.

"I'm going to the bathroom." the young twenty three years old young man said simply to Rize. She didn't reply back but rested her chin on top of her palm. Her eyes followed him walking away until she saw his broad back. Her attention was focused on the red centipede tattoo with number '0' that was drawn on his upper left side. Rize automatically thought about her own that was located on her right waist. She was keeping her gaze on him until Kaneki disappeared to the left corridor. A click sound was heard soon aftered.

Feeling a little bit bored, she looked at the digital clock that was attached on the fridge.

"7:57... That guy's still not coming yet, tch."

Rize tapped her finger several times on the concrete counter, making her own beats. She hummed slowly, remembering a classic jazz song that was played last night. The humming woman soon heard the sound of running water. She was thinking her dear one might be washing his face and brushing his teeth.

Suddenly, the bell was ringing.

"About time..." Rize muttered lazily. Her tone sounded like she wasn't very interested.

The young woman went down from her seat and fixed her hair. She went to the same direction where Kaneki was gone because the front door was located near the bathroom, right at the end of the corridor.

All of a sudden, the ebony door on her left was opened, revealing Kaneki with wet messy hair and small towel on his shoulder. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt.

"I'll open it. Must be him." he said as he dried up his face with the towel. Rize only sighed and waved her hand. Didn't feel the mood to see the expected guest, she walked away to the living room.

His black nailed hand rotated the door's knob. A short digital tune was played as the door opened. Beyond the door, a big built man with pale yellow spiky hair sweeped back was standing.

"Was your morning sex fun?" he greeted with a wide grin.

"Well, good morning to you too, Yamori." Kaneki replied, "We did not do any morning sex." he added.

"Too bad... I was delaying my arrival for that purpose, heh." chuckled the big man.

"Whatever. Get in." Yamori then came in with both of his hands stuffed inside his black pants' pockets.

Yamori went to the living room, followed by Kaneki. There were black and white sofas with a rectangular glass coffee table in front of it, and red flokati rug as the base. The living room was in the middle of the kitchen and the bed. All of them were in a single area surrounded by the big windows.

Yamori then saw an all so familiar woman sitting on the white sofa, reading a magazine.

"How was your night, woman?" he asked as he grinned widely again.

Rize lifted up her face, she was wearing a red framed glasses. Behind the frame, her violet eyes gave Yamori the most annoyed glare, "it's so amazing that even your twisted pleasure can't compare with it." she stated with a smirk.

Yamori only gave her a loud laugh. He took a seat on the black sofa and stretched his arms on top of the back pillow.

"I don't need any romance nor sex. Torturing people is already enough to satisfy my needs. There's nothing more pleasurable and fun compared to it." said the big man as he cracked a finger. It's a part of his habit. "Why don't you try, woman? It's seriously fun."

Rather than interest, Rize gave Yamori a displeased expression. She actually didn't like him at all. She couldn't fully trust the guy, even after these 4 years.

"I don't have enough patience to torture. I would just eat them right away." Rize retorted as she closed the magazine, "So you better stop talking about that before I shut you up. Kaneki had the nightmare."

"Again? He really needs to accept it already."

Before Rize could yell, she heard footsteps coming from her right, "It's alright, Rize. I'm not that sensitive..."

Kaneki came with a cup of espresso for Yamori and he put it on the coffee table, "Also, I plan to accept it as a part of my past, not something that's supposedly happened in my life." added Kaneki in monotone. Yamori only smirked and nodded. He didn't care much, but he found it amusing.

"Suit yourself." Yamori leaned forwards and brought the cup to his face, inhaling the familiar aroma, "Mm... Espresso. Just what I need. Thanks, leader." said the guest and he sipped his share.

Kaneki sat besides of Rize and stretched his right arm over the back pillow. Rize saw the invitation so she snuggled her head onto Kaneki's shoulder and her hair was brushing against Kaneki's neck. She crossed her arms, also ready to take a part of the meeting.

"So well, here's my decision..." the young man started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What's up guys. It's Takuro and her new TG fanfic. For those of you who's wondering, Mukade means centipede. **

**I'm so excited to write this and it's not going to be a one shot so wish me luck again! I feel like I'm improving here than before, so tell me what you think. Which writing is better? This one or Two Different Worlds?**

**My only ship in TG is KaneRize because I seriously like Rize's personality even though Touka is my type. But it's just that she's a tsundere so I can't really click with that pairing.**

**This story is totally not canon. It's an AU where Kaneki is 23 years old, Rize's lover, Yamori's friend, and the three of them are rich. Want to know why? Follow the story!**

**Oh yeah and lastly... **

**I fucking hate Ishida. I hate him. Fuck that ending. Both anime and manga. That guy is just way too cruel towards his readers. I hope Kaneki's still alive... not becoming a quinque for Arima. (I hate that four eyes as well) The anime's 2nd season was supposed to be on January 2015 but it was delisted *sigh***

**I dont know about the manga. I hope Ishida will make sequel since he gave us hints and everything on the last chapter... and fucking explain everything.**

**Disclaimer: TG is belonged to that guy I just mentioned. If it was mine, I wouldn't make Kaneki's fate to be THAT tragic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Patience

Chapter 2

Patience

"No. I'm not agree with you," Yamori raised up his hand disagreeing, "at least not yet."

Kaneki raised his eyebrow, confused by what his friend's meant.

"Why? I think it's the right time. Mukade is big enough for me to finally reveal myself. Don't you think so, Rize?" asked Kaneki, resorted to the woman beside of him.

"No." Rize shook her head which made Kaneki also questioned why.

"I agree with him. It's not the time for you to reveal yourself, Kaneki. We know you're strong, but your being needs to be the grand opening of Mukade to Tokyo. Right now is not the right time." Rize shifted her body away from Kaneki's side. She began to explained her reason.

"We are a ghoul organization that's liven up our name by rumours. Even though you are the leader, yourself is also a rumour among the ghouls. Only the ghouls in our territories truly know about you. We gathered our members by giving them our goal so they want to cooperate. In the end, lots of them came to Mukade without we're asking them." Rize cupped Kaneki's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, "Why? Because of you, darling. They admire you, yet at the same time, they fear you. They will do anything you want as long as your goal is still the same."

Yamori nodded in agreement, "We're still expanding our territory, no? We have gained control over 6 wards. 7, 11, 13, 10, 6, and 12. Didn't you say that we still need the power from 20th ward?"

After hearing what his companions said to him, Kaneki began to think. Yamori was right, Mukade still needed to expand their territory to the 20th ward. The 20th ward was quite hard to take over since the ghouls there didn't like to find any problems. Fighting the CCG head on was one of it. But despite that, that place was said to be exactly where a lot of strong veteran ghouls stayed. Kaneki needed to take the advantage of that.

The leader began to think over his decision. To revealed himself that was. He was thinking maybe he was too hasty. But it couldn't be help, it has been 4 years since Kaneki, Rize, and Yamori built the organization. It's been quite a long time of waiting, hiding in the back.

Kaneki raised from his seat and slowly walked his way to the window. He touched the glass as he stared off to particularly nothing. His mind began to remember about his organization's goal, "Mukade... is an organization that was built solely to destroy the CCG."

Yamori and Rize put their attention to the tall figure that was standing alone in front of them.

"It was only for that purpose but... Honestly, never once I thought I would be able to live in luxury because of it. I wouldn't be able to stand here if not because of you both. I really thank you." said the young ghoul with sincerity. He put a faint smile, and it was a rare sight. You can say that the other two ghouls there were the privileged.

Rize smiled as she softened her eyes, "Anything for our revenge, Kaneki."

Yamori smirked without giving any comment. The squinted eyes man picked up the black cup in front of him and sipped it again, this time until it was empty. Silence began to embrace the atmosphere.

Kaneki was still standing there near the glass. He bent his left knee, propping himself with the other leg as his left hand was stuffed inside his pocket. He used the comforting silence for thinking. Thinking over his decision.

Kaneki has been feeling an itching sensation inside his heart. He wanted to come out. He really wanted the world to see him. To see the man behind the centipede's terrors. He couldn't wait to see the faces that were filled with horror and shock, especially from the faces of the Doves.

He was really eager to let them know that the monster would be biting back.

But a long wait would surely give more satisfying result. Holding on that thought, Kaneki sighed after he saw some random helicopter news flying around quite far from his place.

_"Right... I'm too hasty. Be patient, Kaneki. You surely don't want to ruin your 4 years of progress." _scolded the white haired ghoul to himself. Kaneki turned his head away and leaned his back on the window. "I suppose I will wait longer. At least until we have allied the 20th ward." stated the leader finally with his decision as he broken the silence.

"That's what I'm talking about." Yamori grinned satisfied.

Rize chuckled as she put away her glasses and put it on the table. "That's right. Don't worry, the right time will come sooner than you think, Kaneki," Rize stood up from her seat and fixed her rumpled shirt, "I'm going to take a bath. We have to get ready to the base, right?"

Kaneki nodded, "Yeah," Kaneki turned his attention to the blonde man after Rize walked away from them, "Yamori, you can go ahead if you want to?"

"Oh? Could it be that you want to join her? Am I disturbing you?" The big nosed man grinned widely again with a dirty look. Kaneki gave him an annoyed glare in return. It wasn't rare for Yamori to teased him with dirty jokes, but sometimes it could be really getting on Kaneki's nerves.

"Of course not, stupid. If you want to stay then you can stay." said Kaneki curtly. He walked away from his spot, letting the sunlight that was blocked by his back pierced through the room again. He went to picked up the remote to turned on the TV.

"Hahaha! That was a joke, leader. You're really uptight sometimes, you know that?" Kaneki ignored the blonde man and didn't say anything until he came back to the white sofa with the remote in his hand. The young leader turned on the TV, skipping all the food channels.

Yamori stuffed his big hand inside his pocked to picked up his phone. He checked the digital clock on his lock screen. It was 8:15 AM.

"Ah... it's past 8:10 already..."

Kaneki's eyes shifted their attention towards his companion. He saw the expression that he knew too well. The face of a twisted man. It was like they have found something to preyed on and couldn't wait to ripped it apart. The leader knew what he was up to.

Having stuffed his phone inside his pocket, Yamori stood up from the sofa. "Well, I should go. He's waiting for me." Kaneki thought his guess was true after he heard the nasty tone coming from the big ghoul.

"When are you going to finish your toy, Yamori?" Kaneki asked with a bored expression.

Yamori smirked, "When I found a new one." he replied and followed with his laughed. "Thanks for the coffee. See you later." Yamori waved his hand after he turned his back away from Kaneki. The leader only watched the man leave without bothering to see him out. The short digital tune was played and the front door was closed back.

"You surely are twisted, Jason." Kaneki muttered to himself as he continued tapping the remote with his black nailed thumb.

Suddenly, Kaneki heard the bathroom room door was opened. He has already anticipated the sound of his lover's footsteps, but he didn't hear anything. So the curious man looked to his behind and saw that Rize was only pointing out her head.

"What's wrong, Rize?" Kaneki questioned.

"Want to join me?" Rize put a lovely smirk. The water beads were falling down flowlessly from the strands of her hair.

Kaneki stared at her for awhile. A startled stare that was. Well, even though they have done it before, it still put the young man in daze whenever Rize asked him for it.

"Geez... Rize. We need to go to the base, you know? I need to shower too!" said Kaneki, showing his soft spot in his tone.

Rize pouted in response, which made Kaneki taken aback, "You perv. Let's make it faster by showering together!"

"I-I'm not!" Kaneki defended himself after he heard he was accused as a pervert. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Oh come on... Does that even matter? Hurry up it's cold here!"

Realizing that he won't get away with her demand, the young man sighed. "Can't be help..." Kaneki stood up from his seat even though he only just got comfortable.

Rize felt victorious and she giggled, "You're really sweet you know that, darling." she really loved it whenever the young man surrendered to her. The Binge Eater was quite a sadist, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**THANK YOUUUU FOOOR FOLLOWIIIING AAAAND REVIEWIIIING!**

**I hope I can post the next chapter next week but I can't promise! :3 Thanks for being curious haha! Sorry if this chapter is shorter, but I'll try to make the next chapter over 2000 words!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Newbie, The Spiral Beard, and The Artist

The blue cloudless sky of the 11th ward was painted with flying crows and pearly white clouds. The air temperature was hot, making certain two ghouls whining in complain.

"Damn... It's really hot today..." complained a big ghoul with spiral beard as he fanned his face with his big rough hand.

"Yes it is..." a shorter, younger ghoul with light voice agreed. He had a bottle of cold water in his hand and gulped a fair amount of it. After the shorter ghoul had drink a half of it, he offered the bottle towards his companion, "Here you go, Banjou-san."

"Thanks, Zen." Banjou received the bottle and gulped it down.

Zen was feeling tired because of the long walking. Adding the hot temperature, he was getting even impatient. "Banjou-san... where exactly is the Mukade's base? I see that we have been walking to a deserted place. You're not intended to eat me where no one can see us, are you?" Zen's eyes squinted in suspicion.

Startled because of what he heard, Banjou immediately choked out his water. The big ghoul put away the bottle and pounded his chest as he coughed. He snapped his head towards the prejudiced ghoul.

"No I'm not! I'm not a canibal!" yelled Banjou, "...Mukade's base is located under an abandoned construction. We're almost there, so hang in there, kid." said Banjou nonchalantly when he phrased the 'kid' as Zen's nickname.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm a healthy 18 years old ghoul!" Zen retorted. He really hated it when someone called him a kid just because of his 168 cm height. "...Does that mean, the base is underground?" rather than rage, curiosity took over Zen the best.

"Yeah. You'll see when we've arrived." answered Banjou simply. Zen couldn't help but get even more curious because this would be the first time he ever saw the real self of Mukade.

Zen had a reason to go with a member of Mukade. The CCG killed his twin sister four days ago. It happened when he was in the 19th ward. He lived there only with his sister, and both of them didn't attend school. They had always supported each other, until two first-class investigators found his sister when she was hunting for food. So she was killed on the spot, and Zen just realized her death the next day.

Since then, Zen has harboured a deep hatred towards the CCG. He also have heard about the rumoured Mukade, a ghoul organization that was said existed to destroy the CCG. He also heard that the leader was super strong. Then again, Zen never really paid attention to it. At first he didn't want to get involved as long as he had his sister. But now the table has turned down.

Suddenly Zen remembered something that he has always been curious about. The hazelnut haired ghoul turned his head up to the ghoul that has been whining just how hot the temperature was.

"By the way, Banjou-san. Back then I met you in Onikisu..."

Banjou turned his attention towards Zen, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Well, Onikisu is a popular coffee shop. It has 20 branches all over Tokyo. And you said... Mukade is the one who actually owns them." Zen scratched his cheek, it was his habit as the sign of his ignorance, "What exactly is it for?"

"Ah... that..." Banjou began to recalled his memory, "well, there are actually two reasons. One, it was made to become a place where we recruit members. Of course every ghouls who ever visited Onikisu know that Onikisu is a ghoul cafe just by judging the smell of the workers there. Everytime ghoul customers came, they would always give them an invitation letter along with the coffee. You have also experienced it before right?"

Zen nodded. He remembered the first time he came with his sister a year ago. He only went there thrice because Onikisu's price was pretty expensive for what he could effort. The waiter did gave them a letter to join Mukade. It was written with yes or no options. If he chose no, he was instructed to give the letter back to the waiter later when he left the cafe. If he chose yes, then he had to give the letter to the barista. Then there would be a member who came to talk to the ghoul customer. In Zen's case, it was Banjou who came. To avoid suspicion from the humans, the waiter also gave them a letter but it was written with a customer's feedback. Because of this system, Onikisu has been successfully keeping their true identity a secret.

Seeing that Zen was still all ears, Banjou continued with a big smile, "Two, it was for our organization's income. It's hard for a big organization like Mukade to run without money. Starting from weapons, services, facility, and gears. Our leaders are rich because of the profit they have gained!" there was no hint of enviness in his voice. In fact, it was something close as a feeling of proud. When Zen saw that face full of pride, he began to imagine just how admirable the leader of Mukade could be.

Suddenly, Banjou stopped his feet. "Ah look, we have arrived, kid."

"I'm not a kid-" Zen's snarl wasn't finish because he finally saw the place that Banjou had told him. An abandoned construction. There were only red rusty giant steel bars standing on top of the dry soil and some traces of bricks and solidified cement. Also there were steel pipes lying around, some were stacked over the steel bars. Zen concluded that maybe they were running out of funds while building this.

"Let's go." Banjou continued to walk. Zen followed closely from behind. He was getting kind of nervous.

The two ghouls were walking into the middle of the construction. Zen was browsing around his surroundings. He began to wonder just how long this construction was abandoned. But feeling it wasn't really important, Zen kept his mouth shut and followed Banjou silently by his side.

Soon later, the brunette ghoul saw two tall man who were sitting on top of the steel bars and sipping a canned coffee. They were wearing black leather jackets with jeans, making them looked like a gang of badass man who liked to pick a fight in bars. Because of that, their appeareance were kind of intimidating in Zen's eyes.

"Relax, they are just guards." said Banjou when he realized that the newbie beside of him was getting tensed.

"I-I'm not nervous at all!" Zen retorted but his voice didn't match what he said.

Realizing that there were two ghouls who came approaching them, the two guards stood up. Banjou and Zen closer their distance and now they were standing face to face.

"Good morning, Banjou." greeted the man with bald head and a red centipede tattoo drawn on his scalp. His other friend was just keep on silent with his canned coffee in his grasp.

"Good morning, Giro-san," Banjou glanced towards the guard with black sleek hair after he bowed to Giro, "and Kazu-san."

Rather than the one who greeted him, Kazu put his attention to Zen who has been keeping his mouth shut. "Where's your tattoo?" he asked with an intimidating aura and glared down. Added the the head of the centipede tattoo that was visible on top of his hand, Zen felt even more nervous.

Not knowing what the guard was talking about, Zen panically looked towards Banjou, "T-Tattoo? What tattoo? B-Banjou-san?"

Realized that he forgot to introduced Zen, Banjou quickly reasoned before the sleek haired guard killed the poor guy, "Ah, K-Kazu-san! This ghoul is a new member!"

"Oh, a new member? I see," Giro said in understanding, "Then you can enter. Banjou will explain everything in there." despite his wild appeareance, he was actually more easygoing than his partner. His characteristic made the panic ghoul relaxed a little bit. At least Giro wasn't as scary as the other one.

Giro walked away to the place near where they were seating. Zen observed closely what the big ghoul was doing. He then saw him was pulling out something rectangular from his pocket. Looked like it was a card.

There was a card swipe machine attached on one of the standing steel bars. Giro swiped his black card on it and suddenly, the ground was shaking lightly.

"Wh-what's happening...?" Zen worriedly asked to everyone, hoping for an immediate answer.

Then his question was answered with a black steel door that was appearing slowly from under the ground. It was shaped like a big box and it looked very sturdy.

Kazu and Giro pulled out the door together. There was actually a stair that went down with neon lights on the walls, luminating the way.

Zen gaped his mouth in awe. He only have see anything like it in movies. But to saw it in real life, he only needed to get used to it fast.

"That's amazing..." Zen muttered. Banjou heard him even though he was speaking lowly, afraid to get mocked as a dork.

"Let's go." Banjou began to continue his escort. He stepped into the stairs and was followed by the nervous newbie. "Watch your step, kid." Banjou added the friendly advice.

"I know, dammit!" Zen snapped because of the third time Banjou called him a 'kid' today. Even though he heard Banjou to watched his steps, he didn't really get too careful because the light was bright enough to helped his vision. The air was also cool even though he wore a jacket. He thought it was going to be hot since it was underground.

As he walked further down, Zen could hear some noises coming from ahead.

_"This is... People talking?"_

Soon later, Zen could already see the light from another room. He figured that it must have been the main area.

At the mouth of the gate, Banjou stopped himself. He glanced back towards the ghoul behind him. "We're here." Banjou said with a proud smile. The brunette ghoul widened his eyes.

He saw a big room where there were a lot of ghouls chatting and playing. The walls were made from silver colored steel and they were looking strong and clean, unlike the abandoned steel bars from above. There was also a bar with one bartender and some female ghouls sipping a glass of red liquid. From that, Zen already could guess what they served that isn't an alcohol.

There were also some sofas and cushions for the members to seat comfortably. The steel floor was also covered with black rugs. That place was neat and very crowded, like it was in a club.

The astonished ghoul imagined the base of Mukade would be scary and full of ghouls with scars and monster eyes. But he was wrong. A lot of the ghouls here were still young, but some of them were as old as the two guards above. He also had never imagined that there was this party of ghouls under the deserted 11th ward. Who was he kidding? That's the rumored Mukade for ya.

The young ghoul's moment of shocked was interrupted by Banjou's tapping on his head, "Does it really amazed you that much to see that the organization that's supposed to destroy the CCG was just like a random hidden night club?" Banjou asked with a grin, "We don't have a disco ball though. Kaneki-san is against it, haha!"

"'Kaneki-san'?" Zen questioned after he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh that's right, Kaneki Ken is the name of our leader!" Banjou raised up his thumb and grinned, "And he is absolutely super strong!" Banjou paused for a moment, "But... sometimes he's ruthless though... ahaha..."

Once again curiosity took over Zen. Just how was this 'Kaneki-san' looked like? Just how charismatic that leader was to made Banjou mentioned his name proudfully and without shame?

"Well, kid. It's time to continue to the next procedure. I'm going to take you to Uta-san. Let's go, this way." Banjou said as he tapped Zen's shoulder.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Zen, this time, the shorty ghoul didn't yelled back.

Banjou smirked, "Make your tattoo."

* * *

><p>"Um... this one, I guess." Zen chose timidly. His index finger was pointing on one of the tattoos style that was displayed on a book.<p>

"Ahahaha. You have a good choice, Zen-kun. That one is actually also my favorite." praised the topless skinny man with his body full of tattoos. One of those many tattoos, the centipede one was on the side of his waist. It was embedded with number '10'. His voice was surprisingly light and friendly.

"Th-thanks, Uta-san." replied Zen sheepishly. Meanwhile Banjou was seen sitting on a black chair near Uta's work desk that was stuffed with stains of inks, pencils, and sketches.

The ghouls were in the studio of Mukade's most talented artist, Uta. The room was a little dark because of the low lights and the walls were decorated with masks and paintings. When Zen entered the artistic studio, Uta already explained that he was the one who made everything here.

"So where do you want it?" Uta began to prepared his tools and wore the tight gloves.

"Uh... I don't know. Where do you think is good?"

"Hm..." Uta was observing his client's tanned topless body and also his legs. Then considering the tattoo that his client picked, Uta made his decision, "Your right calf will do." said Uta with a confident soft smile.

"Ah, okay." Zen wore his lion printed green t-shirt back.

The artist instructed the soon to be member to lay on his stomach on the thin bed that was prepared for the clients. After that, he prepared the tattoo machine and alcohol.

Before he began, Uta just remembered something that's important. The artist looked to his behind to see the other ghoul who was currently picking his nose. "Banjou-kun, what is Zen-kun's number?"

"Oh? Uuh... wait let me check," Banjou picked up a document from the desk and flipped it until the last page, "899." it seemed like it was a document of members. The latest number was 898 so that made Zen as the 899th member.

Uta nodded and began to rub Zen's calf with alcohol. Zen shuddered because of the sudden cold sensation. Uta turned on the tattoo machine and the clemorous sound was coming from it. The teen ghoul began to get worried about his calf now because the noise sounded scary and manacing. The tool itself looked so scary and he thought it might put a clean hole in his calf.

"Uh... Will it hurt...?" Zen asked in anticipation. He wanted to get ready first but he knew it was too late. He never got a tattoo in his life. He got no choice but to had one because the newbie just learned that having a centipede tattoo with your member number was one of the regulation. It was for your identity as a Mukade, and an oath of loyalty.

Knowing that his client was scared, Uta only smiled kindly in return, "Don't worry. Just a little bit. You're a ghoul, so it won't hurt that much." Zen didn't get too convinced but he tried to steady his fast beating heart.

Before he knew it, the brunette ghoul's felt something sharp piercing his calf's skin.

"Aw!" he winched.

"Relax, Zen-kun... This will be over in half an hour." calmed Uta as he put off the tattoo machine and rubbed Zen's calf with the cool alcohol. The chilling sensation eased the pain somehow.

When Banjou was watching his friend was working on the newbie, he was thinking about the time. Uta said he would finished in half of an hour. The waiting ghoul checked the black square framed clock in the studio. It was 8:30 AM sharp. Suddenly a question popped up in his head.

"Uta-san, has Kaneki-san arrived yet?"

"I don't think so. But Jason-kun has arrived 14 minutes ago. Well, you know why he's always early." replied Uta without shifting his attention to the ghoul he was answering. The tool machine in his hand continued to draw the tattoo. What Uta said made Banjou's expression turned dejected. He knew exactly what the artist was talking about. Honestly Banjou didn't like the leader's right hand man. But who was he to tell what's right and wrong to that guy?

"WHAT!?" after hearing the 'Jason' name, Zen loudly gasped. He couldn't hold his shock so he tried to sat back. But it didn't work out because Uta easily grabbed his ankle like he already predicted it would happened. He stopped the tattooing process beforehand, though.

"Calm down, kid. You don't wanna ruin your tattoo." warned Banjou from his seat. Zen calmed himself a bit and he laid down his stomach again.

"B-But... 'J-Jason'? You mean _Jason_ of the 13th ward? He's also a member? That SS rated ghoul?" questioned Zen to convinced himself without pause. Uta chuckled and put away the tattoo machine again, doing the same procedure as before by rubbing the alcohol on the tattooed calf.

"Every new members were also shocked when they knew. But Jason-kun is more than a member," Uta gave the astonished ghoul a teasing smile, "he's the leader of Mukade, along with Kaneki-san and The Binge Eater."

"EEH!? LEADER!? AND WITH THE BINGE EATER TOO!?" Zen finally yelled in disbelieve. He just couldn't believe what he heard. He knew those two famous verocious ghouls. They were rated highly not for nothing. "Wh-what kind of a plot twist is this..."

Uta chuckled again hearing his customer's comment. He found it funny to see his reaction. The artist continued to draw carefully.

"Well... it's too late to turn back now. I'm sure you've already been warned by Banjou-kun. Once you joined, you're not allowed to quit." his hand colored the centipede's body parts, "Because Kaneki-kun won't let you breath another air." the end of the light voiced man sentence also accompanied with the finishing of the centipede's legs.

Uta's words sent shudder to the teen ghoul's skin. He already knew about the warning. Banjou did told him to really make sure about his decision but the spiral beard guy didn't say exactly why. He only said Zen just had to put his life on the line and be loyal, in exchange of Mukade's service and protection. Zen believed he was prepared, he would do anything for the sake of his one and only family. But now that he knew exactly what would happened to him if he quit, Zen felt somehow burdened with it. The responsibility to put your life on the line, he wasn't sure he's ready. Zen dared to say himself as a weak ghoul. As an ukaku type, Zen only depended on speed. And that speed... he mainly used it to run away, or attack the enemy with his back facing him.

The newbie's shameful thought was interrupted with the sound of the studio's door's opening. Automatically, Zen shifted his head towards the door. And there, he saw a very unfamiliar tall, white haired man who was wearing a white eyepatch that covered his left eye and neatly wore a black suit with loose black tie.

"Ah, a new member?" said the man with a monotone voice.

Banjou immediately stood up and bowed 45 degree with a very strong force, "GOOD MORNING, KANEKI-SAN!" greeted the big ghoul with full of spirit.

Uta also stood up and bowed to show his respect, "Good morning, leader."

Zen who just realized that it was his soon to be leader who was currently standing charismatically before him abruptly sat up and descended from the bed.

"G-Good morning, K-Kaneki-san!"

Kaneki glanced the nervous ghoul from head to toe. His sharp onyx eye pierced through him, searching for potential. Zen gulped down his guts. For some reason he was sweating even though the studio was cool. Then he realized, just how powerful the being that was standing in front of his weakself.

After observing, Kaneki only said without a smile, "Your name?" rather than question, it sounded more like a command.

"H-Hakuren Zen, sir!" the lighter voice stuttered once again. He was feeling like he was questioned by a very strict admiral.

Kaneki didn't say anything until he turned himself away from the studio's door. "Welcome to Mukade, Hakuren." then the leader turned on his loafers and walked away.

Zen's mind got blank. He was speechless because he got welcomed by the leader himself, "Th... thank... you..." quickly the new member turned his head towards the other two ghouls who seemed astonished, "I-I'm not the only one who got welcomed by the leader himself, right?"

In respond, Uta only shrugged and Banjou shook his head. They honestly didn't know.

"Well, if Kaneki-kun smiled to you, that will be even weirder. Thank heaven he didn't." Uta shrugged and made his way to his seat near the bed again. "Come on, let's continue."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean..." Zen scowled as he got back to the bed.

Banjou smiled and walked back to Uta's desk, "Kaneki-san rarely smiles. He's cold and only shows his soft spot for Rize-san and Yamori, but mainly to Rize-san though." Banjou picked up the members document and prepared to leave, "I should get going to the meeting room. You just stay here until the meeting's done. Okay, kid?"

"Dammit stop calling me a kid!"

Ignoring the short ghoul's protest, Banjou left the studio, leaving Uta and Zen alone. Only the sound of the tattoo machine and Uta's hum accompanied them. But hearing that Banjou had a meeting, Zen got curious what was the meeting about.

"Uta-san, you're not going to the meeting?"

"Well, I should have go but right now I have to finish this. I'll just ask Banjou what did the leader talked about in the meeting." replied Uta nonchalantly.

"Does everyone go to the meeting?"

The artistic ghoul chuckled, "Nope. Every Sunday morning the strongest members of Mukade will do a meeting. There are 11 of us, including Kaneki-kun, Rize-chan, and Jason-kun." he put away the tattoo machine and rubbed the newbie's calf with alcohol again, "And that also includes me, the two guards you met above, and Banjou-kun."

Zen widened his eyes for a countless time now. He didn't expect that. He underestimated that spiral bearded man. He thought Banjou as an ordinary ghoul whose job is to escort every new members to the base but...

"...Okay, that will be the last surprise I can take today. I won't ask anything anymore." Zen also promised to himself, he would have to call Banjou with full of respect. Or else, he wouldn't know what Banjou could ever do to him if he's pissed.

Uta now really laughed out loud because of what his client said. The newbie got too speechless that even the energy to shout 'WHAT!?' was not enough. The artist could only just pat his client's back and continued the tattooing process.

"You might not believe it, but Banjou-kun was very weak and couldn't even release his kagune. That was 4 years ago, though. He trained like a madman, until eventually defeating 2 second-class investigators alone is just a piece of cake."

"That's amazing... But, why would he go that far..."

Uta shrugged his shoulder and rubbed Zen's calf with alcohol again, "I don't know but... Banjou-kun said he owed Kaneki-kun."

There were still a lot of things that Zen didn't know about Mukade. Starting from Banjou, until about the leader itself. His curiosity was very overwhelming, and he was also nervous for what he could possibly do for the organization. Being a greeny was hard, but Zen just had to adapt quickly. After all, Mukade was a place for him to return now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Over 3000 words bitches. Damn. **

**I seriously want to write where Banjou is really strong! I think it's going to be fun to see him in real action! XD**

**Reuploaded: changed "until eventually defeating 2 first-class investigators alone is just a piece of cake." to "second-class"**

**Disclaimer: Zen, Giro, and Kazu are my OCs**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting of The Strongests

Chapter 4

The Meeting of The Strongests

8:45 AM

"Dammit idiot Nishiki, we're going to late!"

"Bitch that's your fault for making me wait for you!"

Two ghouls were quarreling while running like they were being chased by lions. The female one with short dark blue hair snapped her head towards her friend who was also running beside of her.

"What did you say!? Who told you to wait for me anyway!?"

The brunette haired man with glasses gaped his mouth in disbelieve.

"WHA- IT WAS YOU, KIRISHIMA TOUKA! You told me to wait for you because you didn't want to go alone which is one hell of a very stupid reason!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT, YOU FUCKING FOUR EYES!"

"ARE YOU HAVING SOME SORT OF BRAIN DAMAGE!? YOU SAID THAT TO ME CLEARLY YESTERDAY ON FUCKING DAMN PHONE!"

The energy that was used to lashed out seemed not slowing them both for reaching their destination. Not long after, their fast feet finally made it to the base's location.

Giro and Kazu weren't there, indicating them that they were absolutely late.

"Shit, we're really late!" cursed Touka as she curtly clicked her tounge. "Oi, Nishiki. You bring your card?"

When Touka turned her head around, Nishiki was already swiping his card on the card machine that was attached on one of the steel bars. Suddenly the ground was shaking lightly and the steel door appeared from under.

"I always bring this with me, unlike you." without anymore talking, Nishiki ran down the stairs, followed by the scowling Touka.

Their arrival at the lounge invited the attention from all the remaining members there. Then suddenly, one of the members with blonde spiky hair who was wearing a shade shouted from his sofa.

"Yer meeting just started 5 minutes ago, tardies! Ya can still make it if ya quickly run ahead!" shouted the punk styled ghoul with a joking tone. He made the other ghouls in the room laugh. He seemed like the funniest guy here.

"Who are you calling 'tardies', huh!?" snapped Touka letting her bad tempered recurrented again. Before somebody got killed this morning, Nishiki smacked the indigo haired ghoul's head from behind.

"Ignore him, idiot! If you wanna get angry over something obvious then I'm leaving you behind!" Nishiki ran ahead towards the big two doors ahead. Feeling embarrassed yet still annoyed, Touka also quickly followed her friend to the meeting room. She was hoping that the leader would somehow forgive them both.

* * *

><p>"Those lovebirds sure are late." thought Rize with a bored expression. There was a novel on her lap, and she was thinking of reading it while waiting. It was a 388 pages psychological novel that both her and Kaneki like. The cover was black with a picture of half eaten apple.<p>

"Oh come on, Rize-chan~ You and Kaneki-kun also just got here awhile ago~" said Itori with a teasing tone. Hearing that made Rize get annoyed, even though the brunette woman was right.

Yamori who was seating on the black sofa along with Kazu laughed out loud, making the man beside of him felt irritated. "Gahahahaha! I bet you were waiting until I was gone and asked Kaneki to go inside the bathroom! Gahahaha!"

Kaneki only sighed and put his cheek over his palm with his elbow rested on the sofa's arm. He couldn't say that Yamori was wrong, because it was the truth, and also the reason why they got late. But the leader didn't want to get teased anymore, especially in front of the others. He already had enough of it this morning. Well, even though everyone in Mukade already knew about the leader and the Binge Eater's relationship, still it was something he would like not to show off too much.

"Now... now... Don't make the boss upset, will ya?" said the man with the centipede number 34 tattoo on his scalp. It looked like he had experienced the leader's wrath.

A tall man with purple hair that matched the color of his suit spoke up in french,_"Vous plaisantez_, Giro-san! Kaneki-kun wouldn't get upset over something _trivial_, wouldn't he?" he said as he stressed the 'trivial' in english.

"What are you talking about? Kaneki-san would probably get sick of it if you tease him too much, Tsukiyama!" countered Banjou who was standing near the unamused Kaneki. Then all the ghouls inside the room were busy with their argument, besides Kaneki, Rize, and the silent ghoul, Kazu.

Amidst of the ruckus, the white haired leader only kept his mouth shut, letting his patience took over. There was no point in joining the silly argument anyway. This always happened, every Sunday. So often that Kaneki began to get sick of it. But the leader just tried to focus on waiting another two ghouls.

"Kaneki."

The white haired man heard he was being called by the lavender haired woman beside of him.

"Yeah?"

Without warning, Rize suddenly pulled Kaneki closer by pulling his tie and kissed Kaneki on his lips. Everyone didn't notice except for Kazu who didn't give a damn. Between the lustful kiss, Kaneki closed his eyes and went along. Sometimes it really occured. One of them would suddenly 'attack' one another whenever there was a slipped chance. Like this time, the glassessed woman taking the advantage of the others who were busy with themselves.

Not long after, Kaneki broke the kiss and grinned, "You and your sneaky habit, woman." Rize smiled and wetted her pink healthy lips with her tounge.

Suddenly, the doors were harshly opened from outside, making everyone who were busy bickering inside shifted their attention towards the arriving ghouls.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted both of them in unison. All the ghouls inside figured out the late ghouls were running because they were panting heavily and covered in sweat.

Touka immediately bowed 90 degrees, indicating her sincere apology, "I'm deeply sorry. I overslept and it's also my fault that Nishiki's also late. I asked him to wait for me." when he heard that, Nishiki got startled.

"Oi! What are you saying!?" whispered Nishiki outloud. But Touka ignored him without even giving any glare.

"I prepare to take any sort of puni-" before Touka got to finished, Kaneki already cutted her off.

"Forget it, I don't really care about your reasons. It's alright. I also just got here with Rize, so take a seat. You too, Nishiki." ordered the leader stoically. He separated himself from Rize's clutch and leaned his back on the checker patterned sofa.

"R-roger..." Touka awkwardly moved herself towards a red couch where Itori was seating nicely with her crimson red sleeveless gown. The grown up woman winked and patted the free spot beside of her, indicating where she wanted the short haired ghoul to sit.

Nishiki went to sit on the black armchair. As he sat, he glanced around the room and saw that there was one ghoul who didn't present. The glasses wearing man whispered to the nearest ghoul beside of him.

"Giro-san, where's Uta?"

The baldy haired aged ghoul shifted his attention towards the younger, "Uta is busy with a new member said the boss and Banjou."

"Oh..." Nishiki then began to focused his attention towards the white haired leader who was waiting for everyone's attention.

After Kaneki was sured that everyone was ready and remained seated, he began with the usual greeting.

"Morning, everyone. Let's begin our meeting for this week." he said charismatically. The other 10 were all ears.

"Well, as you know, Mukade has been running for 4 years. We have gained control over 6 wards and the coffee shop business is still running smoothly. Some new members come once in a month, or not at all. But it doesn't matter, though. We already have a lot." before he continued, his onyx eye glanced towards Banjou. Immediately the big ghoul understood. He gave the document politely with his two hands. Kaneki took the document and opened it.

"What is that, Kaneki-chan?" asked Itori after she saw two pages of paper in Kaneki's hand.

After the leader pulled it all out, he showed the front page to everyone. It was filled with names and red crosses on them. "This is the list of CCG's base's locations. It was 29, but we have raided 22 of it for the past 4 years."

Yamori smirked, "Which is very remarkable."

Kaneki smirked back and reverted to his usual straight face, "So I wanna ask you guys..." Kaneki flipped the page and there were some names that weren't crossed yet. "What do you suggest for the last 10?" he asked as his onyx eye glanced the audience from Itori to Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama raised his eyebrows, indicating his confusion, "What do you mean, Kaneki-kun? We will raid them all of course."

Kaneki shook his head, "No. There are two reasons," Kaneki put away the document and gave it to Rize, "First, there are 2 bases located in the 20th ward. You guys know what I mean right?"

"Yes," Kazu's heavy voice clearly brought attentions from the other ghouls since he didn't talk much, "we have an agreement with the leader of 20th ward to not touch the two bases over there as long as his group doesn't agree to join us." stated the number 40 as he sipped his canned coffee.

"Oi, tardies. Can't you both do anything with that old hag?" said the blonde ghoul with shark-like face.

Touka and Nishiki looked at the one who questioned them. Both of the young ghouls lived in the 20th ward. They were baristas who managed the Onikisu there. Both of the ghouls have known each other pretty long and went to the same university, Kamii. They had their own reason for joining Mukade. Of course, not a very pleasant one.

Thinking that Touka had her share for speaking, Nishiki decided to answered the ghoul number 2, "We have but..." the brunette ghoul put up his sagged glasses back to his nose's bridge with the tip of his long middle finger, "He didn't want to listen and still keep on saying that he didn't wish to get involve nor make things worse."

"Che... That old Yoshimura is sure a coward. Running a coffee shop that's not even taste any better than ours. Won't do 'im any good." sneered Itori as she wagged her long brown hairs with her red nailed hand.

Hearing that made Touka's mood rised up in the bad way, "Don't say that about Yoshimura-san! He's not a coward!" she yelled, trying to defend her familiar.

Everybody in the room put their eyes on the indigo haired ghoul, surprised by the sudden yell. Nishiki face-palmed himself, thinking just how reckless and idiotic his friend could be.

Touka immediately regretted her action. In her mind she slapped herself just how idiotic she could be. Awkwardly she bowed down her head. "I-I'm sorry... It was just... a reflect..." her voice shrunk low as she finished.

Surprisingly, Kaneki smirked. He leaned his back onto the sofa and spreaded his long arms over the back pillow, which made Touka startled by her leader's action.

"You're right. Yoshimura is not a coward," the onyx eye sharply reverted his attention towards the short haired ghoul, "He's just too afraid to find any problems. Him, that ape, that dog, and that traitor." he sneered cynically.

Rize, Tsukiyama, Yamori, Itori and Giro giggled in return. Touka got taken aback by what her leader said to him. Obviously she got mad. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her short, trying to hold down her boiling anger. Nishiki also couldn't possibly defend her. He was also actually mad because his ex-manager got mocked.

Truth to be told, Touka and Nishiki were working in Yoshimura's coffee shop, Anteiku. Exactly a year and 5 months ago Nishiki joined Mukade. The brunette ghoul made his decision back then, even though Yoshimura already tried to stop him, saying that revenge wouldn't do him any good.

As for Touka, she joined 6 months after Nishiki left Anteiku. Her reason was also the same, revenge for CCG. The organization killed her one and only family member, Ayato. They were living peacefully with Anteiku but Ayato's life couldn't be saved back then. She realized that she was too weak and she couldn't possibly continue that way. If she stayed in Anteiku forever, she couldn't become stronger. That's why the Kirishima decided to quit from Anteiku and become stronger. She believed that by joining the biggest ghoul organization in Tokyo she could achived her goal. After all, Mukade's only purpose was to destroy the CCG.

"Well, enough of that," the white haired ghoul turned serious again, "If Yoshimura and his people still don't want to join us then let them be. But..." the once serious voice now turned nonchalantly cold, "If he still doesn't let us to get our hands dirty, then we have no choice but to 'convince' him with force." he stressed the 'convince' word.

Tsukiyama laughed, "Ahahaha! That's not even convincing anymore, _bad _Kaneki..." said the tall, elegant ghoul with a slurty voice.

"Oh, really? My bad." Kaneki chuckled.

Nishiki decided to speak up. He didn't want to hear anymore about his ex-manager, at least while he and Touka were still in that room. Because nothing good would come out anything regarding the old aged ghoul if it was there.

"Then let's just say that we have raided the two bases in the 20th ward. That leaves us 8 more to go. What are we going to do next?" Nishiki questioned the whole participants.

Giro nodded, "Right... what's your plan exactly, boss? What is your second reason?" Remembering that Kaneki hadn't tell everyone the second reason, Giro also questioned specifically to the Mukade's leader.

"Ah, almost forgot. The second reason is I want to leave one base alone," Kaneki lifted up his four of left black nailed fingers and showed it to the others, "The main base of CCG's science department, in the 4th ward."

What the leader said pulled the bait of curiosity from the whole party, except Rize and Yamori.

"Why there?" the sleek haired man spoke up, "Is it one of your 'classified' reasons again?" asked the ghoul frontally but without any hint of threat.

The onyx and emerald eyes met with each other stares. Kaneki could feel his one of strongest subordinate was trying to see through him, but he wouldn't give the big ghoul a chance. "...That's right." he replied simply.

Kazu didn't just immediately relax. He was still staring, secretly trying to convince his leader to spit out the truth. But he just knew that it was impolite to do so, even though the aged ghoul was way elder than the leader.

"Come on! It doesn't really matter, right? Well, at least I don't care." a cheery woman lighten up the situation, "Even though Kaneki-chan doesn't tell us, look at what our organization has become. We're successful and we'll keep it that way."

"Itori..." Touka muttered. To be honest, Touka still couldn't completely trust the leader. That ghoul, Rize, and Yamori kept secrets that the other members shouldn't know. The only thing that she could believed was their outstanding power, especially Kaneki.

She saw him once in action a long time ago, pretty soon after she joined the herd. When they were raiding a pretty big CCG's base and there were a lot of rescue squads coming. Her leader had always waiting on the side of the ring. She was even thinking that did Kaneki was even capable to fight? She underestimated him. Her question was answered when Kaneki decided to help because the situation was out of control.

There was a group of 3 first classes and 5 second classes investigators. She and Itori were surrounded and they were pretty sure that night would be the end of their lifes. But Kaneki came in time, nonchalantly walking with his hands stuffed inside his pants. The indigo haired ghoul remembered all too well. That night, the leader only lifted up his right arm and released two kagunes behind his hips. It was so fast, that Touka's eyes couldn't follow any of it. The doves fought back but it was futile. The humans were shredded into pieces just by a single swing.

"Touka-chan?" the female ghoul snapped from her deep flashback when she heard her name was called.

"Y-yeah?" the startled ghoul stuttered.

"You're spacing out..." Itori said worriedly.

"Eh? A-ah yeah, sorry." Touka glanced around the room and saw that everyone were still busy with the conversation. No time for spacing out.

The violet haired ghoul finally spoke out her thought. "We also have a pretty serious challenge ahead of us," Rize picked up the papers and pointed her slender finger on the first name of the list, "the main base of CCG in the 1st ward. That is where the special class investigators stay, the chief, directors, and all of those higher ups. This place will be the toughest for us to mess."

Banjou who has been going along with the flow now finally asked something, "Then what should we do? Judging from the difficulty, we should leave it for the last, right?"

Hearing what Banjou said, Kaneki looked down and think, "...I haven't really thought about that one yet. But yeah, it's going to be hard. I'll think of some plan later," the white haired ghoul lifted up his face and took the papers back from Rize, "Nevertheless, that leaves us 3 bases to go. 21st ward, 9th ward, and another one in 15th ward. And I think we should destroy the one in 15th first." the leader glanced around the room, searching for someone with a face of hesitation.

Kaneki didn't find anyone with any creased eyebrows so he asked again, "It's only a suggestion. If you guys want to destroy the other one first then it's okay. It doesn't matter which one actually. You guys don't have anything to add?"

As a reply, everybody only smiled, except for Kazu. He was a stoned face. Tsukiyama dramatically spread his arm in the air and said, "No need for giving us suggestions, Kaneki-kun! Because every words that came from your mouth are _absolu!_"

"That's right! If you think that it's the best, then I'll follow!" Banjou added as he clenched his fist enthusiastically.

Kaneki clammed up. His face was a little bit surprised, but there was no way he would show it to anyone. So the leader naturally covered it and smirked.

"If you say so."

Feeling like the meeting was coming to an end, Yamori checked lifted his left wrist and checked his silver watch. It was 9:32 AM. He grinned and raised up his hand.

"Kaneki, I have to go back to the prison." the moment he told that, Touka was getting uncomfortable. The short haired ghouk knew her senior's twisted activity, but she just couldn't accept and went along with it. Until now, she was still wondering just why that leader of her could possibly let his right-hand man do whatever he wants.

Kaneki sighed, "Now? You're not done yet with that trash?"

"Oh, do not worry..." Yamori's face was plestered with a wicked grin, "I'm planning to find a new one later." the blonde ghoul slowly stood up from the sofa, leaving Kazu behind sitting alone, "I'm going to kill this one today."

The leader's black nailed hand shooing the ghoul, "Do as you wish." with that Yamori left the room with a dangerous low chuckle.

At that time Touka's anger went boiling once again. There were sometimes she regretted her decision to join Mukade and leaving the peaceful, cozy, family-like atmosphere of Anteiku. But there was no getting back. She had carried the tattoo of Mukade on the back of her hips, and if she dared to quit then she would get labeled as a traitor.

Itori who realized Touka's irritation hold the indigo haired ghoul softly. Touka got startled by the sudden cold touch and her one visible eye widened towards the alluring woman. Itori's fresh plump lips formed a cheery smile.

"Before we finish today's meeting, there's one more thing I want to tell you," Kaneki's voice pulled in the attentions. "I've been intending to reveal our organization to the public after we destroyed those three bases."

Rize got taken aback by what her lover said because this was the first time Kaneki told anyone about this. The violet haired ghoul closer the distance between her and Kaneki, "You haven't told me nor Yamori about it..." she whispered with a demanding look behind her red frammed glasses.

Even though it was his lover that speak to him, the white haired ghoul ignored her.

Tsukiyama Shuu immediately shouted his joyful cry, "_Excellent! _Then we shall make it very _grand!_" he said as the tip of his hand touched his chest.

"Well, well... Have you planned how it's going to be?" Itori questioned with a hint of interest.

Kaneki shook his head and crossed his hands, "I'm going to tell you after we have taken care all of it."

Rize sighed and was still feeling uneasy, Banjou clenched his fist and showed his high enthusiasm, Giro, Nishiki, and Touka nodded with a smile, Kazu emptied his canned coffee, and Itori got so hyped and excited. They were all couldn't wait to reveal themselves. The people outside the meeting room still hadn't know anything about the latest update but Kaneki would make sure to let them now when the time comes.

The white haired ghoul slowly stood up from his seat as he stuffed his hand inside his pants' pocket, "Okay, meeting's over. Thank you for your participation." everyone stood up from their seats and left the meeting room. After everybody was gone, Kaneki glanced over to Rize who were still in a pretty bad mood.

Kaneki bent down until he reached the eye level of Rize's face, "I'm heading to the prison, 'kay?" Rize ignored the leader. Kaneki chuckled and caressed the bad mood ghoul's cheek, "Sorry for not telling you before." the leader apologized with a soft smile. In the end Rize stared back and huffed. Being angry at Kaneki for too long, she just couldn't do it. Being in a bed term with her lover was something she would like to avoid. But still, it irritated her that much.

"You've already promised me that you would tell any plans you've thought to me first. I have never heard this before. What about Yamori?"

Kaneki shook his head, "I haven't told him. I'm planning to tell him now," he paused for awhile, "It's just that I want you and him to know about my plan along with the others this time. If I want to show this damn city about us, then the whole party must know and they also have to be ready." the right black nailed thumb slowly went down to touched the violet haired ghoul's chin, "I'm using my logic, don't worry. I've been thinking about this since last week."

Rize could only stare at her beloved one. His soft single touch were comforting and she loved it whenever their skin made a contact. Even just a tiniest moment like when their hands accidentally touched when Rize gave him his daily cup of morning one shot of espresso.

"So you want to finish everything by this year, huh?"

Kaneki widened his one visible eye. He felt like an invincible knife pierced through his chest, a bullseye. Without a word, slowly he nodded with a feeling of guilt which he didn't even know why.

"I see..." Rize muttered as she looked down towards the novel on her lap, "Then I guess the fun won't last very long now." she smiled.

Kaneki chuckled. What did he worried about? His brief feeling of restlessness only wasted his time. The male ghoul stood back up as his hand offered the female one to take it, "Do you want to go with me or do you want to wait in the lounge?"

Rize took the hand and slowly left her comfortable sofa, "I'm staying in the lounge. I'll just read my book until you're done."

* * *

><p>As the couple left the room, there was one ghoul who has been waiting for them. It was Tsukiyama Shuu with a glass of fresh human blood. He approached the leader and stood in front of him.<p>

"Something's wrong, Tsukiyama?" asked the white haired ghoul as he knew that it seemed like his subordinate wanted to talk privately with him.

"_Non, _there is nothing wrong," Tsukiyama smiled widely, the tall ghoul glanced down towards Rize still with a smile on his face, "Rize, if you may please?"

"Hmph." knowing what he meant, Rize went ahead leaving the two ghouls alone. She went to the bar where the bartender immediately bowed and gave her drink.

After Kaneki made sure where Rize went to stay, he reverted his attention back to the man in front of him, "So what is it?"

"I just want to invite Kaneki-kun for a dinner tonight in my restaurant. I feel like it has been a very long time since the last time we had a meal together, no?" he tried to persuade with a past memory.

"You have something to talk about alone with me, I believe." Kaneki concluded frontally to the point. Tsukiyama only chuckled lowly and bowed a little. He knew all too well what kind of personality his leader possessed.

"_Oui._"

"What time?"

The inviting ghoul looked over his watch, "7 PM if you can."

"Alright. I'll go."

"_Excellent. _I shall be waiting for your presence tonight."

With that Kaneki went to the lower level of the basement where Mukade's prison was located. As his black loafers hit the stairs, he could hear the sound of iron clashing and eerie scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the long update! I got too much free time and I couldn't help but to used it for watching lots of animes and read mangas... I just finished watching Aldnoah Zero (my reaction at the end of the episode was 'what the fucking hell'?) and currently following Parasyte, Log Horizon 2, and Psycho Pass 2 (YEY!)!**

**Oh yeah, and Tokyo Ghoul:re.**

**Ahahaha... It pissed me off... As Kaneki Ken's hardcore fangirl... TG:re really pissed me off... Ahaha... Haha... **

**-Please leave your review and follow! It'll give me motivation! What do you think about the story so far? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Pull It Out and Crave

Chapter 5

Pull It Out and Crave

The sound of his shoes tapping accompanied Kaneki down towards the dark corridor. The dimmed light that was luminated from the lights on the wall was the only thing that helped his vision. In his solitude, the sound of screams were the only things that made him sure that somebody were still there.

The sound was getting clearer and louder until he arrived in front of a rusted iron door. Beyond that door, there was a mix of cries and laughter.

The black nailed hand knock the door, trying to get the only ghoul's attention inside there, "It's me. I'm coming in."

Suddenly the sound of insane laughing were stopped. Kaneki took it as that Yamori heard him. So he pushed the door slowly.

The leader saw that his friend was looking at him with his mask on. Behind the big figure there was a bloody skinny man with his hands tied behind the chair. He was breathing weakly and sobbing, counting nonconsecutive numbers. The floor below the chair was stained with fresh and dried blood. The poor man's condition was on the verge of death.

"It's pretty surprising for that human to stay alive after being played by you for a week." Kaneki said as he observed the victim on the chair. He wasn't complimenting. He spoke as if the man was an animal.

Yamori chuckled and opened his mask. He was grinning widely and his face was stained with dots of blood. The blonde ghoul cracked his index finger out of habit.

"I know. This one's pretty stubborn. I pretty like him," the tortured man shivered heavily. He heard a sound of another man but he just couldn't pay anymore attention to it. But he felt massive fear, afraid that his torture would get even worse than it already was, "I guess a CCG investigator's body is more durable than any other human."

Kaneki looked down coldly towards the investigator they caught a week ago. It was for interrogation purpose, but that man wasn't useful at all. He wasn't even a third-class, but he said he was supposed to get promoted yesterday. Kaneki could have just kill him right away but Yamori said he needed another toy.

"Yamori," Kaneki paused as he looked to his side, "We will raid the 15th base next week. 21st and 9th will follow after." he briefly explained.

"Ah, okay. Then?"

"I'm going to reveal our organization publicaly after we've raided those three. You agree?"

"Agreed."

Kaneki stared. He tilted his head and creased his eyebrows, "That was quick. You sure?"

There was stainless steel medical table beside of the blonde ghoul. There was a saw, scissor, syringes, and some other bloody sharp tools. But there was a single plier that was stained with a lot more redder blood. He picked it up, playing it in his hand. And suddenly the human man shivered even greatly. He remembered that sound, a sound of clashing iron. It meant the end for him.

"I don't care as long as I'm having fun and we succeed," said Yamori as he walked towards the investigator, "now, now... This will be the last, Watase-san. What should I take from you, hmm~?" said the heartless ghoul with a disgusting voice.

The human's eyes widened in horror. He stopped counting. His teeth were shivering like he was in cold, but it was not. It was because of fear. "P-please... n-no... p-p-please... just kill me... please..." he pleaded weakly with a sore throat.

"No, no, Watase-san... You should count. Not pleading..." said Yamori as he hushed his toy's mouth with the plier. Kaneki only watched silently with his hands inside his pockets. The leader was curious what Yamori would do next.

"Hm..." Yamori observed the human before him. When his eyes locked into a certain location, the ghoul with alias 'Jason' smiled, "Your eye."

The human began to get wild on his chair, trying to freed himself from his binding but it was useless. It has always been useless. "N-NO! NOO! PLEASE! JU-JUST KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"HAHAHA! HAHA!" the sadistic ghoul laughed in pleasure. His one big hand grabbed the investigator's jaw hard, and his other hand with plier slowly went to gouged the left eye, until it finally touched the eyelid.

"AAAAARGH! AAAAAAA! IT HUUURTS! AAAARGH! GUAAAAAA!"

Kaneki didn't fazed at all. He was still there, watching from behind the torturing ghoul's back. His dark grey eye showed no sympathy nor empathy. Cold. Anyone who saw the eye patched ghoul could possibly labeled him as a heartless bastard, but there would be some who wondered what on earth made him like that. But that's just how it was. The leader's personality.

"That pain is nothing compared to what I had..." Kaneki muttered silently.

The man's optic nerve was began to get visible. He was crying outloud as he screamed in pain. Yamori nevertheless just kept laughing, and laughing. As if he heard that painful cry as a shout for wanting more.

"CCG deserves it..." the white haired ghoul muttered once again, "CCG is the one to blame." his eye shot sharply through the horrible scene.

Finally the eye of the man was out from it's hole. The nerve was disconnected and blood was draining all over like a red waterfall falling over his left cheek. The man cried and cried, panting heavily, and wishing that even if he goes to hell he wouldn't complain.

Jason ate the eye like a cherry. Munching it, swallowed it, and licked his lips.

"That was satisfying. Thank you, Watase-san."

Yamori loosen his tie and approached the spectator behind him.

"I'll give you the honor to kill him." said Yamori as he tapped Kaneki's shoulder. The big ghoul opened the iron door and left the room, leaving Kaneki and the dying human.

The eye patched ghoul walked towards the broken toy. He looked down, seeing that it seemed like he was still crying and still kept saying 'it hurts, kill me'. Kaneki tilted his head, observing him. He could only see the man's scalp because the head was looking down. Then he did something that Yamori always do, cracked his finger.

"I can say that it's pretty amazing for you to stay alive for a week."

The man didn't react to the compliment. He was just keep muttering that 'it hurts. Kill me'. Over and over again.

"But I wonder... If it's possible for you to stay breathing for a year, can you stay sane?"

Once again the man didn't answer and just keep muttering.

Kaneki took a scissor on the stainless steel table, "Before you die, let me crave something on your skin." the ghoul crouched down until he could see the man's skinny topless body and falling saliva from his mouth.

Kaneki used the pointy edge of the scissor and craved something on the upper arm. A slow painful torture. Once again the man screamed, begging for mercy. But that wouldn't be any useful. Kaneki just kept craving with a straight face. Blood was spilling over the cutted wounds, staining Kaneki's right hand with it. He was cravting some words. A message.

'CCG will die.'

"Done." the ghoul stood up and took a white towel from inside the medical table. He dried his hand and planned to sanitize it later.

"Now it's time to put you out of your misery." the white haired ghoul cracked his finger again.

Kaneki released a limb of his rinkaku kagune. A glistening red scaly tentacle. Slowly the man looked up. His tired bloodshot eye widened. Yet he didn't feel fear. He felt happy, glad. His mouth formed a wide smile, he was seeing the angel of death. That white haired ghoul with his menacing kagune were his salvation.

Kaneki shot his kagune forward with a piercing move and striked the man's heart. It was a quick death.

After he made sure that the heart was destroyed, the ghoul pulled out his kagune again, leaving a hole on the dead man's chest and the back of the chair behind him. The kagune was reverted back inside of his back hips.

Kaneki turned on his loafers and walked away leaving the corpse. He opened the door and closed it again. On his right, he met a masked man with a black robe. Kaneki knew who he was. The one who's in charge of disposing the corpses from this room. Yamori must have called him because Kaneki didn't see him when he first entered the room.

Kaneki gave his order, "Don't throw away the corpse. I want you to put it inside a bag and keep it."

The man nodded without question. He went inside the torture room. With that the leader went away to go out from the dimmed corridor, going back to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**A pretty fast update, eh? Yup I want to make it up from last time! Reading a long chapter would just make you bored or skipped a lot so I'm making a 1400 words chap here. This chapter was intended to show you another side of Kaneki's ruthlessness and to show how twisted Yamori could be! Sorry if the gore was lame, I really didn't want to abuse that investigator too much -_-"**

**Leave your review and please follow! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

Chapter 6

Thoughts

"He didn't come because the tattoo machine was broken in the process." Banjou scratched the back of his head with a huffed.

"So he fixed it up first?" asked Giro as he pulled the pole slowly, marking the white ball direction. The purple ball was his target. Then with a precised force, he pushed the pole and made the white ball hit the purple one. The elder ghoul cursed when the targeted ball didn't get in the hole.

"Yeah. He said finishing his artwork is more important than any other things." replied Banjou as he walked over to the other side of the billiard table.

They were in the game room where there were 3 billiard tables and other sorts of board games. Nishiki was also there joining the game. He didn't intend to go home just yet. After all, there wouldn't be anyone who's waiting for him with a hug nor a fancy plate of human flesh.

"Wow, lucky. My turn." Nishiki went over the other side of the table where he could hit the white ball closer. The purple ball that Giro targeted was closer to the hole-so he took the advantage. The purple ball got in smoothly.

"You got it in because of me." said Giro with a grin. It was as if he wanted the credit for the win.

"Oh, really? I bet you didn't want me to hit it, old man." replied Nishiki as he smirked.

"Haha! What a cruel four eyes you are, kid." the baldy ghoul shook his head like a father who saw just how naïve his son could be. Nishiki scowled because he didn't like it to be called a 'kid' nor 'four eyes'. He was 25* years old already, and he had a proper name.

Banjou was standing on the other side of the table. He was only watching the game, didn't have any intention to join. The white ball was hitting the other, and the ball that was hit went to hit the other innocent balls. Giro made a triple combo and one of them managed to get in the hole. After that the elder ghoul excused himself for awhile to go to the vending machine, taking three canned Coffee Brandy.

Something came in Banjou's mind. It was about the leader of the 20th ward, Yoshimura. The ex-manager of Nishiki and Touka. He remembered that they were bad mouthing him again in front of those two.

"Nishiki." Banjou called. The brunette ghoul who were currently bent down to hit the ball replied his call without lifting his head.

"Yeah?"

"Um... I'm sorry, about before." for a moment Banjou felt like maybe he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't help it. Being nice was his forte.

Nishiki hit the ball perfectly and got two balls in. The skilled ghoul smirked as he lifted up his back again.

"About what, Banjou?"

Banjou scratched the back of his head, "Well, you know, um... about Yoshimura-san," Nishiki got taken aback, "Leader didn't have to say that. I feel bad for you and Touka."

"O-oh..." now the glassesed ghoul felt awkward. It was rare for him to get an apology about his ex-manager, "Don't sweat it."

Banjou smiled seeing that side of Nishio Nishiki who had always speaking rude and not honest, just like his other barista girl friend** who already went home right away after the meeting finished.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder just how identical you are and Touka. Like the male-version of her, hahaha!" Banjou teased with a loud laugh.

Nishiki immediately snapped his head with displeasure, "What the hell!? I look nothing like that barbaric woman!" in the back of his mind he also thought that the one who resembled Touka the most was his late little brother.

Nishiki's response made Banjou laughed as he ignored his friend's protest, "Will you play the second round? If you do then I'll join." his laugh ceased as he voiced the last sentence. In return, Nishiki only gave the big ghoul cynical glare. But Banjou knew he meant 'fine, whatever'. After all, Nishiki wasn't entirely mean.

* * *

><p>"Uta~ How's the greeny? I want to meet him!"<p>

"He's right here. Zen-kun!"

The shouta ghoul appeared awkwardly from behind of Uta's back. He nodded a little, showing respect to his senior.

"CUUUTE!" Itori suddenly ran over to Zen and hugged him very tight, "How old are you?" Itori asked enthusiastically. Hoping that the boy she hugged was way younger than her.

"E-eighteen, ma'am." Zen found trouble in talking and breathing. He thought maybe today was the day he would die ridiculously.

"You're kidding me! You look 15!" the woman ghoul pulled away Zen's body and scanned him from head to toe. "You're a midget aren't you, kiddo?" Itori grinned.

Zen felt like a heavy rock from Grand Canyon fell on his head. He couldn't deny it and quickly he cursed the fact that he was short.

"May I see your tattoo? Where do you have it?" asked Itori. It was also her habit to look for every newbie's tattoo. It was to feed her curiosity and also to appreciate her artist friend's work.

"Here." Zen moved his right leg a little bit. He was wearing a short pants so the tattoo was visible. The ink was still fresh also.

The red centipede tattoo was encircling the fair leg with it's head on the calf facing upward. The number 899 was drawn on the centipede's body in algrerian font to matched the centipede's style. Another wonderful tattoo it was.

"That one is my favorite design, y'know." Uta stated in advance.

"I know. It's the same style as me, don't you remember?" Itori showed her wrist. Rather than Zen's bigger one, Itori's centipede was smaller and simple. The color was red with black stripes. The number 6 was shown being hugged by the centipede under the wrist.

Uta chuckled, feeling proud of his old work from 4 years ago. Also the fact that his bestfriend had it, it made him even happier.

The chattering of the other members in the lounge were accompanying them. They were sitting on the bar along with Tsukiyama and Rize who had nasty conversation. The artist told the newbie about Mukade's history and the eleven strongest members. Who were the oldest to be here and who were the youngest.

"Ah... if we're talking about this I began to remember about Yomo-kun..." Uta muttered with a hint of sadness.

"'Yomo-kun'?" Zen tilted his head over the unfamiliar name.

"He used to be a member and also one of the strongests," Itori explained. She gulped down the red liquid to her throat, as if it would be the trigger to opened the past. "A bestfriend of mine and Uta. We joined Mukade together 4 years ago. Back then we had nowhere to go. We used to only fight and kill with no other reason but to survive."

"Then we found them on the street of the 19th ward along with dead bodies of ghouls," Rize suddenly butted in as someone who also experienced the moment, "We saw their fight and Kaneki took interest in them." said Rize nonchalantly.

"I remember back then how Kaneki-kun asked us to join him. He said, 'I want you three to join my organization.' and then I thought, 'Who the fuck is this brat? Acting all high and mighty like he owns the place'. Honestly, I was irritated. So was Itori. But Yomo-kun just kept staring, being a veeery talkactive person he was." Uta said with a very amused tone. He brought small laughter from everyone, including Rize.

"We didn't just easily accept. We fought. 3 vs 1." Itori said as she spinned her wine glass. She remembered the power she had faced together with her friends.

"Wait, so you mean the three of you fought Kaneki-san alone?" Zen asked in disbelieve.

Both Itori and Uta nodded, "And let me tell you, we weren't weak okay? We fought evenly. And that surprised me. A ghoul from nowhere that we have never seen before could be that strong." Itori sipped her glass until it was empty.

"Also he was with Rize-chan and Jason-kun. It surprised me even more." Uta added with a weird smile.

Zen finally showed his interest back. All of these stories about Mukade's past were really intriguing in his ears. "Then who won in the end? Was it you?"

"Neither." Rize spoke up from Itori's left. "Both of sides were even. But actually, the one who cornered Kaneki a lot was Yomo," Rize's eyes began to squint curtly towards the others, "the traitor."

The moment she heard that, Itori's expression began to get gloomy. Uta didn't show it, but deep down he also felt bad.

"T-traitor?" Zen repeated the negative word. What did she meant by that?

"Can we please not-" before Itori could finished Rize already cutted her off.

"He quit and changed side to Yoshimura 2 years ago," Rize closed her eyes in disappointment, "he said he couldn't follow Kaneki anymore. Also saying that being with Yoshimura could make him a better person. What a garbage."

Uta flinched after he heard the last sentence. His knuckles got tighten uncontrollably. His calm and friendly demanor could possibly gone if he didn't have enough patience. The artist hid his anger behind a fake pure looking smile.

"He is not a garbage."

"Huh?" Rize turned her head around to see the offended ghoul. She squinted her eyes curtly. "What did you say?"

"Yomo-kun is not a garbage. He has done a lot of useful things for the organization." Uta glanced over the ghoul he actually likes, "You can call him a traitor, but I think calling him a 'garbage' is too far, Rize-chan." said Uta as nicely as possible.

Itori was astonished. Secretly she smiled a little, showing her happiness. She was kind of glad that Uta spoke up in her stead.

"Ho... So you want me to take back what I said?" Rize wickedly smirked. Obviously she wasn't sorry for what she said.

Uta shrugged his shoulders, "That's up to you. I'm not saying that I want you to take back what you said, but it's better if you don't say that again in the future."

Now the two ghouls were staring at each other. Their relationship was starting to strain. Zen who didn't know what to do was too afraid to speak and he felt guilty for asking back then. Itori who was sitting in the middle of the two also trying to cool down the atmosphere but deep down she felt like Rize deserved it.

Sensing that the atmosphere was getting heavy, Tsukiyama who has been observing the conversation finally spoke up, "_Arrétez! _This talk is _over! _Look at our little greeny's pretty face, he's looking nervous because of you all. Even his cold sweat is visible from here. So let's just drop it, shall we?" Zen felt glad in an instant. "Uta-san, Itori-san why don't you go to the play room? I believe _Monsieur Giro, Monsieur Banjoi, _and Nishiki boywould like more playmates!"

Uta smiled and stood up from his high stool. "Hm... I don't know how to play it but I guess I can learn. Sorry, Zen-kun. You must've feel awkward." Uta apologized with a sad smile.

"N-not at all! Please don't mind me!" the young ghoul quickly shook his head as he wavered his hands. Uta chuckled. He already had a feeling that he might be liking the newbie as a friend.

Itori also stood up and put her empty glass down. "I'm coming too," Itori turned her around to see the young ghoul she liked, "Zenny, we'll talk again later!" the ghoul in red gown waved cheerfully. Before she left, Itori gave Rize one last glance. Rize didn't pay any attention and sipped her glass again. She didn't see them off also.

After both Itori and Uta left, right at the same time Yamori came from the basement. His beige colored suit was tainted with a little bit of red dots. Everyone in the room who saw him acted like they didn't care. But honestly, they feared him everytime he came out from the stairs below.

"Yamori-kun! How was your playtime?" the purple haired ghoul greeted happily. From the way he said it, it really annoyed Yamori so much that he wanted to bring out his rinkaku out and pierced Tsukiyama's chest immediately.

"Shut up. You're so annoying. Fucking gourmet." Yamori growled and glared.

Tsukiyama widened his eyes, "Up until this moment, I still do not know what is your problem with me. Hmm..." the gourmet made a fake disappointed expression.

"Your talking is my problem." Yamori went to take a sit beside Rize. The bartender asked if he wanted anything, but the blonde ghoul said no.

Zen who was still sitting there finally saw the man called Yamori. The famous feared Jason of the 13th ward.

_'That's... Yamori...! What's with all those blood on his clothes...' _the newbie's eyes widened in complex fear and curiousity. Afraid of making any eye contact, Zen decided to follow Uta and Itori by going to where they headed.

"Where's Kaneki?" Rize asked without looking at Yamori. She didn't realize that Zen already escaped the dramatic bar. Even if she knew, she wouldn't even give a damn. In fact it was better that way.

"Still down there. I don't know what he's doing." Yamori rested his elbow on the bar. "I only told him to kill the man."

Rize cocked her head, "Kill? Oh my. Why would he waste anytime to kill a shitty small fry?" Rize sneered and chuckled. She took the novel that has been rested beside her emptied glass, Black Sheep and White Wolf was the title. She opened the page with red bookmark that wasn't too far from the last page and began to read where she left of.

Feeling like he had nothing to do anymore, Yamori was thinking that he should go home. "I'm outta here. See ya." the blonde man descended from the high stool and made his way to the exit.

"I think I should go too. Need to go somewhere." Tsukiyama Shuu tapped the reading ghoul's shoulder, "Have a nice day, vice leader."

"Wait, Tsukiyama." Rize halted without looking back.

"Yes?" The Gourmet slightly raised his eyebrows. He was thinking that the woman might tell him something bad.

"What did you and Kaneki talked about?" Rize asked. Her voice was flat, hiding her suspicion. But she gave Tsukiyama enough hint that she disliked what Tsukiyama hid from her.

"Nothing. I only asked him for dinner."

"Dinner?" the reading ghoul now turned her head back around and gave Tsukiyama a view of her displeased expression, "Then why didn't you let me know?"

"Because it's _private, mademoiselle._" Tsukiyama retorted as he gave an annoyed glare, feeling like Rize wanted to know too much.

"I have the right to know, Tsukiyama." Rize glared back. Her eyes showed just how serious she was. If Tsukiyama didn't answer, then Rize was ready to take this outside. As long as it was about Kaneki. She would do anything.

"So why didn't you ask Kaneki-kun himself? Now excuse me, I need to go." but before the tall ghoul left, he stopped like he forgot to eat the last piece of a meal. "Oh, a small advice for you." Tsukiyama looked towards his frienemy and gave a mocking smile. "You better give your lover a free space. I can see that this whole time you are way too interfering with everything about him. _Adios._"

The lavender haired ghoul widened her eyes. She got taken aback by what Tsukiyama said.

She didn't say anything in return and only answered with an astonished face. With a satisfied feeling, Tsukiyama went ahead, leaving the lounge.

Rize looked down to her lap. What The Gourmet said to her was haunting her mind.

_'I realized that... But I... I have to do it. It's for his own sake... and because I love him...' _Rize said to herself with a gloomy feeling. Her grip on her novel tighten, as if that novel was her resolution.

"I probably should go down there..." Rize descended from her stool and fixed her white dress. She carried the novel on her right hand, also reminding herself to read it again when she gets home.

But when the violet haired ghoul turned around, the man she wanted to picked up was standing behind her. The surprised ghoul looked up to his face who was looking down towards her.

"Where are you going?" Kaneki asked as he tilted his head.

"O-oh, you're here already!" Rize said frantically, but she quickly calmed herself. "I just wanted to pick you up. But you've already done so let's go home." the last sentence sounded more like a question.

Kaneki only smiled softly and hold her free hand. Rize felt the warmness that was emmited from his skin. That warmness made her want to hold it back tighter.

"Okay. Let's go home." with that the two leaders of Mukade left the base.

* * *

><p>They got inside the black ford car that was parked on the construction. Kaneki went inside the driver seat while Rize sat on the passenger seat. Kaneki took off his blazer and threw it onto the back seat, he always felt uncomfortable wearing it while he drives.<p>

After that, the white haired ghoul grabbed the wheel and moved the car backward. They went outside the abandoned construction area, leaving the 11th ward. The sky now was clouded but it was still hot outside. Fortunately the two ghouls were inside the car, so it was cool.

Nobody had spoken a word since they drove their way back to home. Kaneki was focusing on the road, while Rize was in her own world. Her mind kept on telling her to just read the psychological novel on her lap but it'd make her feel dizzy. Reading inside a moving car was something he couldn't handle.

Finally Kaneki was the one who broke the silence, "What do you think about the newbie?" he implied to Zen.

Rize perked up, "You mean that curly haired midget with short pants?" Rize paused to think about his name but came up with nothing, "What was his name again?"

Kaneki chuckled, "Hakuren Zen. What do you think of him?" his eye-patched eyes didn't glanced towards the woman beside him.

"He looks... average to me. Why?"

Kaneki smiled weirdly, "Really? I think he has the potential."

"What potential?"

"To be one of our best. Just an intuition, though."

Rize stared at her partner for seconds. It was kind of random, but she figured that Kaneki wanted to break down the silence. Rize only smirked in return and rested her head on the window. "Really? Then I'm looking forward to see him in the front line."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hai everyone! Delayed once again and I'm so sorry if this chap doesn't meet your expectation. I just want to get some things clear here. Probably the most boring? I dont know.**

**Reason for late: SCHOOL and a little bit of idea loss.**

***I don't know about Nishiki's age but he's obviously older than Kaneki. So I decided to make him 2 years older**

**** Not a lover. **

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

**It's time for lemon**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I Love You

It was 12 PM and the two ghouls had finally arrived in their penthouse*. Rize went ahead to the leaving room, leaving Kaneki to closed the door. The female ghoul seemed kind of tired. It was shown when she threw herself onto the white sofa with a heavy sigh.

Kaneki loosened his tie and hung his blazer onto the hanger. As he walked inside, his attention turned towards the sighing ghoul. Curious of what was going on, he decided to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" Kaneki asked caringly. His still eye-patched eyes were looking straight towards the other pair of closed violet eyes.

"Nothing..." Rize replied lazily.

Feeling like it was the right time, Kaneki decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "What happened at the bar? Did Tsukiyama say something bad to you?"

The tired ghoul opened her eyes, "...You saw that?" she asked. There was a little hint of nervousness.

Kaneki nodded, "Yeah. You seemed down there after Tsukiyama said something to you." the worried ghoul moved closer and his onyx eye turned dead serious, "If he said something that offend you... I can teach him a lesson." his voice slowly turned dangerous.

Rize widened her eyes. What her lover would do to defend her had always been going too far. Sometimes Rize found it unnecessary but at the same time, she felt overwhelming happiness.

The Binge Eater softened her eyes and gave him a kind smile, "No. He didn't say anything to offend me. Only... a little bit of an advice. Nothing to worry about." her smooth fair hands were lifted up to caress Kaneki's cheek, which made Kaneki turned off his serious mode. As she did the loving skin ship, Rize pulled off the white eye patch on the male ghoul's left eye.

It revealed a glowing red iris, indicating his brief anger just now. The female ghoul smiled widely as if she found a prey. "I really love that red eye."

The leader's red eye turned back to match it's pair uncontrollably. But in return, he smiled back and held Rize's warm hand. "I really love that smile."

Both of them were staring at each other right in the eyes. It was as if they were looking into each other's mind, trying to find any secrets. Sometimes their eyes went down to a certain place, like lips.

Slowly, those eyes turned into something else. They both knew it. They could feel it. In a penthouse where there were only two of them without anyone else, no one could ever disturb whatever they were doing.

Kaneki slowly and softly pulled Rize's hand away from his cheek. Then he leaned his face closer towards his goddess, wanting to kiss those inviting pink lips.

Rize closed her eyes in anticipation. Soon she could feel her lips touched by the other pair. It was short for a moment, but her wild desire took over. She didn't want to let go just yet and it seemed like Kaneki also felt the same.

Rize put her grip on Kaneki's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The white haired ghoul accepted gladly. He tilted his head to the right to deepen the kiss again, making Rize shudder down her spine.

The one eyed ghoul bit Rize's lower lip slowly and licked it back. Because of that, the violet haired ghoul moaned, making her mouth open for a little. The man took that chance to shoved his tongue in for a french kiss.

She was feeling total bliss. His kiss was something that could make her forget everything for a moment. Her uneasy heart was beating fast because of her desire and the intimate moment. The Binge Eater's tongue also danced along, making a perfect harmony of pleasure.

The man could taste the deliciousness of human flesh inside. Kissing someone like Rize was something he could call an advantage as well because that mouth of hers had always savored the taste of humans. Kissing her could send away a brief hunger, like that brown cube you put inside a coffee.

Slowly Kaneki pushed Rize down, making him on top of her. The white haired ghoul broke off the kiss finally feeling the need to breathe. They both were panting softly yet it sounded erotic in both pairs of ears.

Kaneki licked his lips. His hand slowly crawled on the goddess' body, slowly until it arrived on the fair, delicious neck. His eye that had turned grey now turned back red. Immediately Rize knew what that means all too well. After all, she was the one who knew Kaneki the longest.

"I want to eat you." Kaneki whispered with a husky voice, his eyes shadowed because of the hanging white bangs. He had the idea just how much that rare voice of him could turn Rize on so much.

The woman smiled happily, and Kaneki could swear that it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

"Come." gladly, she accepted.

Without waiting anymore, Kaneki opened his mouth and bit down on the fair neck like the unreal creature you see on fantasy films, vampire.

"Ah!"

The Binge Eater's back arched itself. Her hand roughly gripped the hem of Kaneki's white hair. The pleasure was crawling inside her body and mind, like slowly eating her rational mind.

The white haired ghoul was biting on his lover's flesh, making his mouth and the sofa covered with blood. Every time he bit, he would lick the blood, and made Rize moan. Not a painful moan, but a pleasurable one. She didn't feel any pain at all. The spot where Kaneki bit would regenerate fast, leaving no trace behind.

Feeling satisfied, the man stopped eating and gulped down the flesh that he last chewed. Slowly he lifted up his head to see the sweaty face of the woman. His attention turned towards the regenerating neck. Sometimes he felt bad doing this, but he couldn't help it because Rize actually liked what he was doing.

"Do you have any idea just how delicious you are?" Kaneki grinned with his bloody lips. He felt totally delighted and treated it as an appetizer for tonight's dinner.

The aroused ghoul ignored him. Instead, she pulled down her lover's head and roughly kissed him. She was licking all the blood that was staining Kaneki's lips-licking her own blood.

Rize grinned between the kiss, "Don't eat too much or you'll get full for tonight at The Gourmet's."

Kaneki broke off the kiss and started to trail his lips on her neck, "Tsukiyama told you that?" he murmured as his lips bit the neck a little, letting drips of blood flow as he drank. His tongue brushed against the same spot as if he wanted more.

There was no surprise in the man's voice. He figured that already when his goddess talked with The Gourmet.

"Yeah..." the woman's arm clutched harder around the man's neck when her own was sucked harder.

Kaneki's mouth left the bitten spot with a string of saliva. He left a visible hickey.

"I wanted to tell you myself after this. Sorry." the white haired ghoul gave an apologetic smile. His different colored eyes were softened but the glint of desire was still in there.

Rize stared at her lover for a while. That handsome face brought her to remembering the past. She was feeling just how special she could be. The Binge Eater lifted up her body, bringing her soft lips closer towards Kaneki's ear lobe.

"Bed. I want you. Now."

The hungry man smirked.

Without waiting, he descended from the sofa, giving Rize a brief view of the white ceiling. With his strong arms Kaneki carried his goddess to the bed and didn't even stop smiling as he fastly walked towards the bedroom.

It just happened quickly. When the excited ghoul threw both of himself and Rize to the white bed, Rize didn't let Kaneki to be the dominant. He had his chance.

The Binge Eater pushed Kaneki to her right and be on four. She was breathing hard and so was the other ghoul underneath her.

Rize's slender hand inside the man's shirt. She was palpating on his hard abdomen and firm chest. The woman wouldn't find any guy who could satisfy her more than Kaneki could. Her attempt to hide her excitement failed as her beautiful face turned redder and redder.

Then Rize straight her back up, making her to sat on the man's lap. She unzipped the zipper behind her back, her dress loosen down. Her black laced bra was totally visible. Her heart was beating rapidly that she almost thought Kaneki could hear it.

Kaneki's heterochromia eyes squinted yet the lust in his eyes still didn't cease. In fact, he got more aroused. He was afraid that his manhood down there would poked the half naked woman's butt. His heart was even beating faster when he watched his God's work of art pulled up her dress and threw it away to the floor.

She only had her lacy black underwear, showing a lot of her soft, healthy flesh and skin. Her number 2 centipede tattoo on the right side of her stomach showed her identity as the only one who's closest to the Mukade's king. Now that the long haired woman was half naked, she wanted the same thing for her lover.

Kaneki really couldn't take his eyes away when Rize started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The leader didn't want to admit it, but he liked it whenever Rize do this. He found it sexy for some reasons.

The excited ghoul finally found her fingers undoing the last button. She spread it open as it finally showed the fine, firm, scar-less chest which was breathing up and down softly. Her expression turned super delighted and unknowingly, The Binge Eater licked her lips.

"Don't stare too much. You make me nervous." Kaneki grinned. Rize knew he was kidding. It was the exact opposite. The fast heartbeat that she felt under her palm was showing impatience.

"I can't help it. Your being is just so perfect that it's almost criminal." Rize teased as her index finger swirled around the man's left chest. Her falling long hairs were also tingling his bare skin.

"But your beautiful, cunning eyes are looking at me as if I am your food, you know?" Kaneki said jokingly with a chuckle.

The Binge Eater smirked. Her eyes which were trapped behind the glasses' framed were looking at the leader's lips. Her head was filled with hundreds of sexual scenarios that she always could do with him.

Her hand moved slowly to cup the other face. Then she leaned her face closer until their lips were just inchies away.

"Because you have one thing in common with my preys." Rize whispered as her eyes were looking sharply at the other pair.

"I'm curious to know." Kaneki whispered back. His hand was beginning to place itself on the woman's hips, indicating that he was being impatient.

"Able to make me excited."

Before Kaneki knew it, their lips collided (or crashed? Wdyt?) with each other. No more words, no more hesitation. The will of Eros resided within them. Like famished animals, their kiss was rough and wild. Rize was grinding her hips against Kaneki's covered manhood, turning on herself with it.

Kaneki who couldn't let Rize took over the moment sat up without breaking the kiss, making the woman sat on top of his lap. He put away his shirt completely and threw it away wherever it landed. His black nailed hand moved up to lift up her bra.

It revealed The Binge Eater's soft, naked breasts. She shivered little because of the air contacted with her nipples. Her heart began to beat faster as her lover's hand groped one of her breasts.

"Ahn!" The woman moaned as she broke away the kiss.

Kaneki placed his wet lips onto Rize's neck, smooching it all over and giving hickeys. His big hand began to fondle her breast, squeezing it lightly. His action made Rize shivered down her spine thus her arms locked Kaneki's head closer to her neck.

"Oh my God, Kaneki..." her voice was weak and erotic. It was the sweetest voice she ever gave only to someone she truly loves.

The man's lips left the neck and looked at the woman, "Call my first name, Rize."

The leader's face leaned closer towards her left breast. His mouth opened a little, and enveloped her hard, pink nipple with it.

"Hahh...!" the shocked woman jerked her head backwards as she arced her naked back. She felt a warm tongue that was licking her nipple in circular motion. Rize could already feel that her panties was really damped. She was completely wet down there.

"Ken..." Rize whispered as she panted, "I want to make you feel good too."

Kaneki stopped what he was doing and stared at his beloved. Without waiting for his answer, Rize crawled down, finding a certain bulking area. She grinned as she found it.

"Fufu... It must be painful, hm?" Rize teased with a poke. "Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better after this." the violet haired ghoul licked her lips.

Her delicate hand opened the zipper without slowing down. She knew that it was throbbing, and she couldn't let Kaneki hold it any longer. Then, the violet haired ghoul pulled down the red undies inside, finally letting her lover's member sprang up.

"Oh my, oh my... Take a look at little Ken," The Binge Eater chuckled as she gripped the hard member, making the man who owned it groan, "it's already this hard. The precum is leaking out..." she teased as she licked the tip.

"God...dammit, Rize..." Kaneki groaned helplessly. His both hands were propping the weight of his upper body.

"Well, _itadakimasu_." Rize widely opened her watery mouth, and finally sucking her lover's member.

"Urgh...!" Kaneki felt a sudden jolt of pleasure. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist against the bed sheet.

The One Eyed felt the warmness from his lover's mouth. He felt her tongue was sliding against his shaft, followed by her grazing teeth. Kaneki saw her bobbing her head up and down-sucking his penis like a lollipop. Little by little, she went faster and faster.

"Rize I'm gonna-" feeling his soon-to-be climax, he held down Rize's head, forcing her to swallow his load.

"Mmph!"

Rize felt the penis in her hand was getting tensed. Without warning, her mouth was filled with gushing sperms. Her head was still held down until Kaneki was sure his climax was completely done. Then after two more seconds, he finally let go and exhaled himself.

"Fuah..." The Binge Eater sat back up after she released her lover's manhood. She swallowed all of it without leaving any single drops leaking from her mouth.

"That was a lot of cum even thought we just did it last night, Ken." Rize wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Her violet eyes turned their attention towards the still standing penis. "But I know it won't go down just yet." Rize grinned.

Kaneki smirked in return, "Of course it won't," the white haired ghoul creeped closer towards his queen, "it hasn't cum inside you yet."

Both of his strong arms pushed Rize's shoulders lightly down onto the bed, making their last position reversed.

"I bet you are throbbing and really wet down there too, Rize." Kaneki's hand went down towards The Binge Eater's lower black undergarment. Black was the color that he loves and adore. So seeing her wearing that lingerie was really sexy and tempting in his eyes.

The woman shuddered against the light skin touch that was brushing against her tight. Her heart was thumping a lot when she felt the fresh air finally circulated against her vg.

"See? I knew it."

His partner's vital spot was finally visible. A string of her clear fluid was sticking out. Kaneki could already tell that Rize had been holding it in since they were kissing on the sofa. So the man decided to make it up for her.

"AHN!" Rize suddenly let out a sharp cry. Two of her partner's long fingers went inside her cavern. Her back arced uncontrollably, and she shouted out countless moans.

"Ah! Ken! F-Faster! Hah!" Rize helplessly demanded. Her hips were shaking back and forth, syncronizing the harmony.

Kaneki used his mouth to suck on Rize's breast again-doubling the pleasure. His thumb was rubbing her clit. Hearing her moan was getting louder, Kaneki slid his fingers even faster.

Rize gripped the bed sheet harder and screamed, "I-I'm cumming!". Her inside was tighten and the climax happened immediately.

The male ghoul slowly pulled away his wet fingers. He saw the woman underneath him was panting heavily like she was running for 10 kilometers straight.

"Ken... I can't... take it anymore," Rize wailed with a weak voice. She spreaded both of her legs and her throbbing wet vagina to the man, "hurry up and fuck me..." she pleaded with a weak smile.

"No need to fucking tell me."

The white haired ghoul finally plunged his manhood inside her. He didn't go slow from the start. He rammed her hard continously in every single thrusts. Both of them knew it. Going slow wouldn't satisfy them and it has always been that way. The Binge Eater also liked it rough.

Kaneki turned over his partner's body, positioned her on four. He rammed her from behind so that he could thrust in deeper.

Kaneki leaned his body down until his lips reached closer towards Rize's ear, "You just came again didn't you, Rize?" Kaneki whispered with a smile. His hips didn't stop thrusting.

"Yeah... I did... Hah..." Rize replied as she panted. Her chain of moans didn't cease.

"Mhmm... That's so cute." The white haired ghoul began to lick The Binge Eater's fair back. She was surprised by the sudden wet contact. By then Rize could swear she came again for the third time.

"Ah! Ken! Fuck me deeper! Faster!" Rize screamed loudly. The animal that resided within her finally took total control.

"As you wish." feeling like it was the time to do more, Kaneki pulled up both of Rize's arms, thrusting even harder and deeper. The sound of skin slapping aroused both parties more.

Both of their minds were completely blank, filled with lust for each other. Nothing aside from what they were doing would come interrupting their moment. Dependency and addiction were something that could define their hearts.

"Rize... I'm almost there..." Kaneki forewarned.

The leader fasten his speed, desperate to let it out quickly. Then after a few more thrusts, his climax finally released.

Rize screamed when she felt her inside was filled with the warm substance. Her long legs were feeling wobbly and helplessly she collapsed to her side. Her beautiful body was sweating all over. Her chest was moving up and down, trying to stabilized her breathing.

Kaneki also panted heavily. Sometimes he got so confused by the fact that he was tired. He didn't even breathing hard when he fought an enemy. But he felt fulfilled, and that's what matter.

The leader zipped up his pants but left his robust upper body bare naked. He felt lazy to pick up his shirt. The man's attention were focused onto his goddess' face.

"You okay, Rize?" he asked caringly. His black nailed index finger sweeped away the female ghoul's falling bangs. "Was I too rough?"

Hearing that, Rize couldn't help but laughed. Her voice was angelic in the white haired ghoul's ears, ringing like a bell's chime.

However, what really made him fall in love with that laugh wasn't that. It was because Kaneki ever saw her laughing beautifully, when her body was covered in blood. He fell in love with her at that exact moment. For him, she wasn't like a sadistic maniac of killing. He saw her as a lady who worn a red dress.

"I am okay, Kaneki. Just tired..." Rize smiled sweetly.

Kaneki smiled back. His eye who once red turned back to grey. Then suddenly he remembered to check the time. His head turned towards the white digital clock on the bed side.

"12:38," he paused, "still have a lot of time to kill until 7." Kaneki shrugged. He turned back his attention towards the bare naked ghoul who seemed to be asleep. Kaneki pulled over the blanket to covered her body. He didn't want her to get any cold.

The man didn't feel sleepy at all. In fact he felt the need to drink a nice cup of warm coffee.

Kaneki put down his feet onto the black rugged floor, backing his lover. Just when he almost left the bed, he heard his lover was muttering something. So the sitting ghoul took a glance behind.

"...I love... you..."

Kaneki stared at her. Then he couldn't help but to chuckled. The ghoul softened his onyx eyes. He found it cute when he saw Rize sleeping. Most of them time she appeared to be graceful, stunningly beautiful, and independent. But at times like this she looked so vulnerable.

Kaneki leaned his face down and kissed Rize's forehead softly.

"I love you too, Rize," he whispered lovingly, "and always will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. Rated M for a reason, no?**

**HAHAHAHA GODDAMN BUT I'M KINDA TWISTED HERE AREN'T I? **

**I was trying not to use more vulgar words like 'cock', 'dick', and 'pussy' because it's just ain't classy for them. I even tried hard not to use the word 'cum' but I just had to =_= well 'fuck' is exceptional since Rize is a sadist with her words, and Kaneki is pretty much the same. **

**Review. Please. Let's just hope I can make another lemon chapter in the future lol.**

**Also, I think we can see action soon enough!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**cover: I MADE MY OWN WOOHOO! Drew it by myself :3**

*** : Let's just change that suite into penthouse**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inspection

"Ng..." her eyes blinked several times, "Kaneki?"

Rize didn't find anyone sleeping beside her. She was looking to the window to check the time. It was still bright out there, she must have slept only for a moment. Rize glanced towards the digital clock on the bed side where she also put her glasses in front of it.

"4:13? I slept that long?" she asked to herself as if she has awaken from her 100 years of hibernation.

The ghoul saw a white shirt was lying on her side. It wasn't her size, so she knew right away it was the same shirt which her man wore.

_"He left it here on purpose, that Ken..." _Smiling to herself, Rize wore it and grabbed herself a new underwear. The violet haired ghoul didn't bother to pick up her glasses and just left it on the table.

* * *

><p>Rize came out from the bed room, searching for her loved one. Yet she didn't see him in the living room where they had a conversation with Yamori this morning. The kitchen was also empty, and there was no sound of running water from the bathroom. Rize began to think where on earth was he going.<p>

Then she remembered that usually at this time Kaneki would be upstairs in the training room.

The ghoul walked to the white stairs, hoping to hear a slightest sound. As she walked further, her ears caught the sound of punching and kicking. Immediately she knew that Kaneki was training himself with a sandbag as always.

Her conclusion was being proofed when she finally saw the man inside was doing what she exactly thought. Behind the clear glass, the room was only filled with a single sandbag, treadmill, and weight lifting. Feeling excited to greet him, Rize opened the glass door.

"Hey."

The training ghoul stopped his workout to see his awaken lover.

"Hey, Rize," he greeted back with a smile, "How was your sleep?"

"Good. I slept longer than I thought." Rize glanced over Kaneki's sweaty topless body. She felt butterflies inside her stomach again. "You left this shirt on purpose, didn't you?" She asked in amused tone.

Kaneki gave an awkward chuckle then he did something he rarely does, scratching his chin. "No I didn't."

Rize scoffed and shook her head. She knew all too well about Kaneki's habit. The young man would probably lie whenever he scratched his chin with his left hand. He did that several times in the past, until Rize could read him like a book.

"Don't lie to me, idiot. The shirt was obviously left there. I know when you're lying," Rize then stepped forward, closing her distance between the white haired ghoul, "I have known you for 7 years after all." she added.

The young man smiled. He felt sort of comfortable with that sentence. Maybe for knowing that the woman in front of him was the only one who could understand him the most and would always stand by her side.

Kaneki brought up his hand to pat on Rize's head. He didn't say anything, instead he kept on smiling. Yet it looked like the other party didn't seem to be quite amused.

"Stop that. I'm older than you, you know?" Rize pouted yet she didn't get rid of his sweaty hand. In fact she didn't feel disgusted at all.

"But I'm taller than you." Kaneki countered with a smirk. The Binge Eater got irked in return.

The white haired ghoul turned back to continue his training. When he turned around, Rize saw the red centipede tattoo on his back again. She already saw it this morning. Yet looking at that tattoo never failed to bring her mind back to the past.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to use tattoo as Mukade's identity." said Kaneki as he played with a certain eerie arthropod. He didn't afraid of it nor feel disgusted. Even the centipede itself found comfort in his palm.<em>

_"Tattoo?" Rize asked, "I thought we could just use some sort of an identity card." she indirectly giving recommendation._

_"Or badge?" Itori voiced her thought. Not that she wanted to wear one, but a badge would do._

_"I have also thought about that but I think it's not very effective." the centipede began to crawl towards the white haired ghoul's arm._

_"Why?" A big ghoul with long grey hair couldn't help his curiosity. _

_"Yomo-kun, could it be that you want an ID card?" A light voice called his name. The man was using a lot of piercings on his face._

_"A tattoo would be _frais_, I believe." Tsukiyama agreed by using his usual french for 'cool'._

_Yamori suddenly groaned as he cracked his neck a little bit, "Your foreign language really annoys me, fucking Gourmet. Stop acting all classy and neat." he complained. The other parties now reverted their attention toward those two giant ghouls._

_Tsukiyama obviously got irked. His mouth widely smirked with a very unamused feeling, "Oh my, Monsieur Jason. It seems like you are looking for another fight with me, hm?" his words began to get menacing. The other parties could feel that The Gourmet was serious with his provocation. Since the first time the two S rated ghouls met, they had never really get along with each other._

_On the opposite, Yamori amusedly grinned. "Bring it on. I'm pretty bored right now, actually. If you lose, I'll take your arm for my meal this week." the blonde ghoul snapped his finger deliberately, indicating that he was serious to spill some blood._

_The atmosphere began to get tensed. Both ghouls were sharply staring at each other, digging daggers inside each other eyes. Just when they were about to clash their kagune, a cold voice stopped them._

_"Tsukiyama, Yamori. I believe we were in the middle of a discussion. Do you want me to punish you both for interrupting us with your stupid argument and your indirect attempt to destroy this building?" the leader of the group threatened coldly. He wasn't kidding, he was dead serious. Even Yomo could tell that the younger ghoul would unleashed his kagune with no hesitation._

_Tsukiyama suddenly flinched over the threat. However, Yamori only clicked his tongue. The blonde ghoul hid his little uneasiness with a snarl._

_"Seriously you both. It's not even 15 minutes yet and you've already trying to kill each other." Rize saif follow with a sigh._

_Knowing better than to argue more, Tsukiyama calmed himself as he faked a cough. "My most sincere apology, Kaneki-kun." he said as politely as possible._

_Kaneki gave the purple haired ghoul a cold stare, "It wasn't entirely your fault." yet being a little considerate. Now the young ghoul's onyx eyes changed their gaze toward the blonde one, "Yamori. Stop being such a bastard. Also, if you're bored, then bear with it. You don't have any choice but to listen." Kaneki ordered sternly. He didn't have to put 'or else' in the end of his sentence to let the said ghoul know what would happened if he disobeyed._

_Yamori who stayed unfaze by Kaneki's warning only groaned and sat back to his small seat. The man tried to make up his mess by giving his opinion for once, "I agree with tattoo. If you use ID card or badge, it would be easily replicated or stolen. That's what you think, isn't it?" _

_Uta who seemed calm throughout the small fight nodded in agreement. "That's right. Tattoo embedded in your skin and won't go anywhere. If Kaneki-kun decided on tattoo, then I'm willing to provide Mukade with my tattooing skill." Uta kindly offered. He was actually excited to show his skill as an artist. He would certainly be proud if every members have his original tattoo._

_Kaneki smiled a little, which was a pretty rare sight. "I appreciate that, Uta. And Yamori is right. That's why I decided on tattoo." The leader took the crawling red centipede on his arm by its tail and swayed it in the air like a pendulum._

_"Since our organization is named 'Mukade', then the tattoo will have to be a mukade (centipede) as well," Kaneki stopped swaying the arthropod and put it back on his right palm, "The style is up to you. It can also be drawn anywhere, as long as it's still a centipede." suddenly the young man's face lifted up, "Oh yeah, add the member's number on it too." _

_Rize smiled with a satisfied feeling, "I think that's a good idea. I agree with this." said the 21 years old ghoul as she turned to glance around every other members in the room._

_The others also agreed by nodding or said 'me too' except Yamori who was just grudgingly stayed on his chair. Kaneki generally took it as a yes._

_"Then it's decided. Uta, I'll make sure I pay you for your service." Kaneki said with reassuring eyes. He didn't like to owe anyone. It was also only fair to reward the pale, slender man for his skill._

_Uta chuckled and gave the leader a kind smile in return. "Well, I wanted to volunteer but if that's what you want then... Thank you, Kaneki-kun." his unchanging black eyes didn't make his face any less kinder._

* * *

><p>"Rize?"<p>

A manly voice snapped her out of her past memory. Rize jerked up her head just to find Kaneki who was looming over her with a confused face.

"Are you okay? You suddenly went silent."

Rize blinked her eyes two times. It took seconds for her to realize that he was still in the gym.

"Ah... No, nevermind me. I was daydreaming." The Binge Eater said reassuring as she scratched her cheek awkwardly.

The young man raised one of his white eyebrow. He knew something was off, but he decided to just let it slide. The One Eyed patted his lover's head and leaned his face closer to kiss her forehead.

"Why don't you brew some coffee? I'm still staying for awhile." The young man said as he dragged his way back to the sandbag. He wanted to train his punches more.

"Do you want me to make another cup for you?" Rize didn't forget to offer before she left the room.

"No thanks. I'll get the canned one in the fridge." Kaneki replied. His body was picking up the boxing stance.

Rize nodded even though she knew her lover couldn't see her. So she left the gym room and went down to the kitchen.

The leader made three consecutive punches, followed with a hard kick. Every forces held his resolution for getting stronger, the will for not losing to anybody. The drips of sweat fallen from his bangs and white skin, yet it didn't make him stop his movement.

Suddenly a ringtone was ringing aloud. Grudgingly Kaneki stopped his training yet he was curious who would call him at this hour. The young man went to the blue bench where he put his towel, drink, and smartphone.

Kaneki took the phone and saw the caller's name.

_"Banjou?"_

The sweaty black nailed thumb swiped over the screen and Kaneki brought up the phone to his ear.

"Better be important." Kaneki cut to the chase.

_"Leader, I'm so sorry but this is urgent. We need your help." _The heavy voice from the other line seemed panic but it tried to control itself. This managed to pique Kaneki's interest.

"What happen?" compared to his last voice this time the leader sounded more serious.

_"Me and Nishiki are currently in the Onikisu of 15th ward. There are two third-class Doves here."_

"Yeah, so what? It's not rare for us to have Dove customers."

_"No, it's just... they want to do a thorough inspection inside. The manager already told them that we don't want to but they insist. They said it's the order from CCG." _Banjou paused, _"What should we do, Kaneki? If we do anything reckless then..."_

Kaneki sighed. How could there be a problem at 4 PM? The leader hated to be disturbed at this hour until 6. It was his precious break time.

"I get what you mean. If you kill them Onikisu would be suspected." The white haired ghoul paused, thinking for a solution. Apparently something brilliant came up to his brain. "I'll go there. Tell them the owner will come himself."

_"Huh!? But you said you wouldn't show your face ever to the Doves yet!?" _Banjou asked frantically. What his leader said to him was unexpected.

"I know. But as I said this morning, it's almost time. This is also a great chance for my plan." the white-head picked up the bottle on the bench. "Leave it to me. Tell them to wait."

With that Kaneki hung up without giving Banjou any chance to reply back. The ghoul threw away the towel, put the phone inside his pocket, and drank the mineral water inside the bottle as he walked.

The white-head went down the stairs. Rize was there still with Kaneki's shirt and naked legs. She was busy brewing the coffee and really took her time to make a perfect one.

Kaneki went straight to his bedroom, going to the closet. There were lines of different fashion categories, but most of them were suits. The leader grabbed the the silk grey colored one. For such a short time the white-head changed himself with the full suit. Usually he would wear the matching tie, but this time he was too lazy to wear it. However being a half business man he was, Kaneki would never forget to wear his watch.

The leader stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself from head to toe. He was sure that he looked neat and professional. However, the man didn't forget to take the most crucial part of his looks.

"Where's my eyepatch?" he asked to himself.

Too lazy to take the white one he didn't even know where, Kaneki took another eyepatch he stored inside the drawer. The color was black and only have one string so he had to tied it behind his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>When Kaneki went outside the bedroom, Rize was seen sitting over the bar while reading 'Black Goat and White Wolf'. Kaneki approached her from the back and touched her shoulder.<p>

"I'm going out for awhile."

Rize turned her head over to her right, "Huh? Where are you going?" confusion took over her. Just know Kaneki was training, but he suddenly wanted to go somewhere?

"Banjou called. Something urgent coming up in 15th ward," Kaneki let the reading ghoul's shoulder go and went to the fridge, "I'll be back before 6." he took one of 20 cans of coffee and closed the fridge back.

"Something urgent? Should I go with you?" Rize offered without closing her book. Truthfully she wanted to accompany him but she knew she wouldn't be necessary. Her lover didn't tell her anything beforehand.

"No need. It's something I need to take care alone." before he go the young man went over to his lover first, "Call me if something happen okay? But I know you can take care of yourself." he gave his lover's lips a quick chaste kiss.

"Mm, I understand. Take care." Rize said, giving the young man her sweet smile.

With that Kaneki disappeared to the corridor and the sound of opened door was heard. It closed again, and Rize was sure she was the only one in the house.

The Binge Eater sighed, she felt a sudden boredom. The book in front of her was in the part where things were the least interesting.

_"...It has been 5 days. Should I go out?" _suddenly her stomach released a grumbling sound. The woman smiled wickedly.

"Ah... Kaneki wouldn't get mad if I leave the house for awhile right?"

* * *

><p>Kaneki was in his way to the 15th ward. He was driving on 80kmh speed. The young man didn't want to make his dear investigators waiting. He intended to make things done fast.

When his eye was focusing on the road, something caught up his mind.

"Now that I think about it... CCG had never inspected Onikisu before..." Kaneki clicked his tongue in confusion, "Why would they inspect my café now? Do they also do it in another branch?"

With the questions hanging in his mind, Kaneki drove a little bit faster to the location.

* * *

><p>The leader had finally arrived in a short time. He parked his black ford right in front of the building. The young man opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. His usual black loafers reflected the sunlight. Every passerby who saw him already got the impression of a rich, charismatic man.<p>

Banjou and Nishiki were seen in front of the stairs. It seemed like they have already waited for the boss' arrival.

Banjou opened his mouth to greet him, "Kane-" but he was cut off by Nishiki's light elbow punch to the big ghoul's ribs which didn't feel light at all.

"_Shintaro-san_." Nishiki stressed the name, "Don't slip out, dammit. He just reminded you 15 minutes ago!" Banjou rubbed his ribs a little and nodded awkwardly.

Kaneki sighed, "That is my name that I always use for introduction with humans and filling necessary forms, so don't forget it, Banjou." the white-head walked pass through his two allies.

"R-roger!" The big ghoul felt guilty and embarrassed. Nevertheless he and the brunette one followed their leader from behind like bodyguards.

When the three ghouls walked inside, the cool air hit their faces gently. The mixture of white, black, and brown furniture gave the authentic colors of Onikisu. The presence of Kaneki Ken made all of the customers turned their heads around from their companions and their cup of coffee.

"Why are they staring at you all of a sudden?" Nishiki raised his eye brow, feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't like he hated them for staring at his leader. Nishiki just didn't like Kaneki to that extend, unlike Banjou. But he figured that probably the eyepatch was the magnet.

"Ignore them. Where are the investigators?" said Kaneki shoving off the unimportant subject as he looked around searching for his two enemies.

"So you really come. You must be Shintaro Tetsuya-san, Onikisu's owner."

Kaneki heard his fake full name was called. Two older men who were wearing white trench jacket and carrying silver briefcase stood tall in front of him.

Playing a part of his role as a business man, Kaneki gave the two elder his fake comforting smile that looked honest. "Yes, I am Shintaro Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you, gentlemen." Kaneki said introducing himself professionally. The way he spoke emits the aura of a leader.

The man with glasses tried to ignore the fact that the man who stood in front him was wearing an eyepatch. For him it was a pretty rare sight, and he was sure his companion felt the same. "Nice to meet you too, Shintaro-san. I am CCG's 3rd rank investigator, Eiichiro Aoba, and he is 3rd rank Yuzuha Kaito." said Eiichiro as he introduced his shorter friend beside him.

Kaneki, still with his charming smile, led the two Doves to the nearest table. "I see. Eiichiro-san, Yuzuha-san, I am sure we have a talk to do. So if you would like, please sit here." truthfully he wanted to cut both of their heads right here right now. But it wouldn't be a very smart move.

The two investigators nodded. They followed the man to the a brown wooden square table and sat side to side.

When they had got comfortable, Kaneki started first with a small talk. He tried to be an ideal entrepreneur in front of them.

"So, I heard from my two supervisors that you both are going to inspect my café?" Kaneki asked with no grudge in his tone. "I believe that this is the first time this ever happened. CCG had never attempted to inspect Onikisu café before." the white-head rested his arms over the table, leaned his body closer and put on a serious look on his face.

Eiichiro nodded, "Yes, you are right Shintaro-san. As we know, Onikisu is a popular café around Tokyo since 4 years ago. The upper ups should've inspect this café since 2 years ago. It's just that we haven't got a chance to do it." The blonde man pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his trench coat, "This is our permission. We have already talked to the manager but she said she couldn't do it." he stated while giving the paper to Kaneki's reach.

The other man named Yuzuha finally talked for the first time. "It's stated there, if you don't want to cooperate then CCG will blacklist Onikisu and it's branches, plus you will be under level 2 suspicion."

Kaneki looked at the paper below his eyes with no interest at all. Honestly he wouldn't really care if CCG put them under suspicion. It was almost the time for Mukade to revealed themselves anyway. But he secretly thanked that Yuzuha guy for telling him what's the paper said. The white head was too lazy to read it.

Kaneki only nodded in understanding. His mind already trailed off to something aside this inspection. Something more important for Mukade.

"Before that, if you don't mind me asking," Kaneki put another smile and showed his polished manner of speaking, "Things have been going uproar lately for you isn't it?" Kaneki suprassed his will for smirking, "I've seen the news. CCG's bases are being raided by an unknown group of ghouls... Is it okay to do this while you're busy?"

Hearing that question, Eiichiro used his middle finger to adjust the bridge of his glasses. He appeared to be unfazed by the question. The same applied to his companion.

"You may be right. However this inspection is an order from the upper ups. We do not know anything else and obeyed. Me and Yuzuha are from the 5th division of 21st base."

_"21st? I see... So you both are my next target." _Kaneki mused.

Yuzuha continued the explanation, "The main base is busy taking care of the problem. Inspecting coffee shops is part of their plan for preventing any further ambush. So they ordered the 21st base to inspect Onikisu and it's branches first."

Kaneki laughed a bit to melt the heavy atmosphere, "Ahaha, is that because ghouls can only drink coffee aside from water?"

"That's correct. It's surprising for you to know around that much." Eiichiro replied. Kaneki could feel a sudden suspicion from the glassesed man. But the white head remained calm naturally.

"I've seen a show about ghouls. This one old man with thick mustache who knows a lot about it said that ghouls can't eat human foods and drinks except coffee and water." Kaneki said nonchalantly and assuring. Honestly the white head didn't like that old hag too much. He acted like he knows everything and constantly mocking the ghouls.

Kaneki decided to end the coversation already. His eyes glanced at the watch, it was 4:45. _"I think I have given those two enough time to secure everything." _

Kaneki lifted up his head, showing the investigators his smile, "Alright gentlemen. You may inspect our café. Please come this way." the leader stood up from his seat, making the two Doves also did the same.

The manager of the 15th branch stood near the door that lead towards the inner room where staffs stay and the ingredients stored.

As Kaneki and the two investigators finally stood near her, the manager opened the door for them.

"Take your time. When you're done the manager will take you to the second floor." Kaneki said to the two Doves.

"Are you going somewhere, Shintaro-san?" Yuzuha asked the owner. Secretely he hoped he sounded polite enough.

Kaneki gave the shorter investigator his another one of his fake smile, "Yes I am. I have someone waiting for me at home. I apologize but I will entrust everything to her. Is that alright..." The white head trailed his eyes towards the small golden name pin on the manager's chest, "...Yukari-san?".

The manager who obviously was a ghoul nodded her head, "Of course, Shintaro-san. I will make sure that everything goes well." Yukari replied with full respect.

Eiichiro and Yuzuha looked at each other, reassuring themselves that it was okay. So they both went inside the room without the owner following them.

Kaneki turned his head around to meet the manager's eyes. Finally he got the chance to talk.

"Where is Banjou and Nishiki?" he asked simply, demanding a quick answer.

"Banjou-sama and Nishio-sama are currently waiting outside, sir."

"Are you sure they have taken out the classified documents and the invitation cards?"

"Yes, Kaneki-sama. I have already re-checked everything."

"Good. By the way, Yukari." The manager startled when her last name was called without any honority. She was kind of scared, afraid if she did anything wrong. But that's just how Kaneki adressed everyone, showing his authority as the highest.

"Yes, Kaneki-sama?" Yukari managed to control her stuttering.

"Don't call me 'Kaneki-sama'. I prefer 'Kaneki-san'. I thought everyone knew that already." Kaneki reproved. However, it still sounded scary in Yukari's ears.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that.. I don't find it appropiate to call you that way, Kaneki-sa-"

"-_san._" Once again the scared manager startled by her leader's interruption. "Whatever you say, but I don't like to be called 'Kaneki-sama'. This is an order. Have I made myself clear?" Kaneki ordered as he looked sharply towards the other pair of pink eyes.

Yukari gulped down and nervously nodded her head, "C-crystal clear... Kaneki...san."

With that Kaneki found no more problems. Truthfully he didn't intend to intimidate the innocent manager with his demand. She only wanted to fully respect him and Kaneki understood that. However, the leader really found it uncomfortable when someone called him that way. It made him feel like a total tyrant because Kaneki was still a civilized man. He wouldn't decide on a decision without discussing it first with his most trusted member, except if it was an absolute order. But that attitude only applied to the Mukade members, though.

The young man walked outside the café still with the other customers' eyes trailing him. However, he paid it no attention. He walked towards the back of the store where there was a car parked outside.

Banjou and Nishiki were already wating there. The two ghouls who were leaning their backs on the car's door got back to stand properly after they saw the leader's figure.

"Where do you guys put it?" Kaneki asked as he approached them.

"Inside here, in the back seat." answered Nishiki with his thumb pointing back at the window.

"Have you told the all other branches to also do the same, Banjou?"

Banjou nodded, "Yes, I have. It seemed like they managed before us. They knew what to do. But um..." the sturdy ghoul hesitated.

Kaneki squinted his eye, "What is it?" His tone was more stressed than when he asked the store's manager to adressed him differently.

"U-uh... Onikisu in the 21st ward threw the invitation cards and the secret documents into a fireplace. They burnt them..."

Kaneki gave an 'are you kidding me' face in return. "...It doesn't really matter. I can just ask the manager about the report. It couldn't be help anyway. They are the closest with the base who's in charge of all this."

Nishiki raised his brown eyebrows after he heard that, "In charge? So that base is the only one who send their divisions for inspecting Onikisu?"

"Yes. Those two doves said it to me. Anyway, bring those documents to our mainbase and sort out everything tomorrow." Kaneki ordered as he turned on his loafers and walked towards his own car that was parked in front of the café.

"Roger." Nishiki and Banjou obliged at the same time.

* * *

><p>The *click* sound of open door was the only thing that Kaneki heard. When he got inside, he called his lover's name, but he received no answers.<p>

"Where is she...?" he asked to himself.

The TV was turned off. Her cup of coffee was still there not being washed. Kaneki decided to call the missing ghoul.

"She better pick up..."

Then the leader heard a familiar sound coming from the living room. When he followed the sound, he found Rize's ringing handphone was left there on the couch.

"Damn," Kaneki pulled away his phone from his ear, "where is she? How could she left her phone here?"

Kaneki decided to just grabbed another cold can of capuccino in the fridge. That was when he realized that there was a yellow note attached on the fridge's door.

_I'm eating, honey. Will be back at night. Enjoy your lame small dinner!_

Kaneki let out a bitter laugh.

"My woman is still The Binge Eater indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the long update. School and lack of determination haunted me! I had final exam this week and yeah, finally got the chance to finish this chapter today. Enjoy!<strong>

**And btw... TOKYO GHOUL:RE CHAPTER 7 KILLED ME OUT OF EXCITEMENT. DAYUUUM~~~**


End file.
